


Entre Achados e Perdidos

by kyoongni



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: EXO!Pais, KaiBaek - Freeform, M/M, Slice of Life, Yaoi, baekai - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26817277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoongni/pseuds/kyoongni
Summary: “Uma nova rotina fez Baekhyun e Jongin perceberem que algo estava perdido entre eles; fez notarem que havia uma distância que os dias agitados mascarou. Agora estavam sozinhos, sentindo que não passavam de dois desconhecidos que se conheciam há mais de doze anos e prestes a celebrar o quinto aniversário de casamento.”[KAIBAEK | SLICE OF LIFE | SHORTFIC]
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Uma nova rotina

**Author's Note:**

> ayo~  
> escrevi essa historinha muito rápido pra matar minha vontade de kaibaek (esconde que depois dela eu escrevi mais 3 kaibaeks cof cof) e me apaixonei. amei cada pedacinho e tenho um carinho enorme por esses dois. é algo simples que terá três capítulos. muito obrigada a bia que surtou horrores com ela e a @/lunaticax que fez essa capa maravilhosa pra deixar a cara da bebê lindona. muito obrigada, suas lindas <3
> 
> eu espero que gostem, amores.  
> boa leitura <3  
> — História também postada no Spirit.

Havia acabado de ligar para a babá de Jina, avisando que ela não se preocupasse em ficar em casa e se cuidar. Estariam em casa nos próximos vinte dias pelo menos, e não havia nenhuma necessidade de pôr a babá em risco quando poderiam cuidar da filha. Continuariam pagando-a integralmente durante o período, isso era indiscutível. 

Baekhyun fora o primeiro a começar a trabalhar em casa, a partir do momento que o banco no qual geria interrompeu os atendimentos presenciais devido a ordem de isolamento social por conta da pandemia. Não era estranho para si, que tinha home office pelo menos uma vez por semana. Bom, o trabalho como gestor pelo menos continuava o mesmo, no entanto, tinha algo estranho em estar em casa na presença de seu marido por tanto tempo.

Jongin dispensou seus funcionários dois dias depois, mas continuou indo trabalhar no escritório por mais uns dias para se organizar melhor e poder ficar mais tempo em casa e ajudar Baekhyun a cuidar de Jina, filha de quatro anos dos dois. Jongin também estava acostumado a flexibilizar seus horários e trabalhar um dia ou outro em casa, principalmente por haver um acordo entre ele e o marido para que não deixassem Jina apenas aos cuidados da babá. 

A rotina, depois da adoção da primeira filha, não mudou tanto. As datas comemorativas eram as responsáveis por dar uma mudada nos horários da sequência de casa, trabalho e casa. Apesar de trabalharem em lugares diferentes e com horários um pouco distintos também, o dia de resumia em: levantar da cama, preparar o próprio café, deixar um aviso na geladeira caso precise resolver algo que o outro não possa fazer, se arrumar e sair para um dia longe de casa; durante a noite, voltar quase sempre no mesmo horário, passar uma horinha com Jina até que ela caia no sono e voltar para a cama pronto para começar tudo de novo. 

O tempo dos dois não era muito além disso. No começo, foi realmente difícil ter uma vida de casal quando a pequena Jina tinha apenas um ano e alguns meses. Eram cuidadosos e medrosos o suficiente para não conseguirem tirar os olhos da filha. Talvez tenha sido nesse momento que acabaram por escolher, ainda que inconscientemente, não sair daquela zona. 

Pouco a pouco os beijos proibidos e quentes demais em qualquer canto escondido foram deixados de lado, almoços juntos começaram a frequentemente serem interrompidos por uma ligação urgente do trabalho, pequenas atitudes passaram a ser irritantes e motivo de discussões desnecessárias, até que, ao fim do dia, era muito melhor virar para o lado e deixar o beijo de boa noite para lá, o carinho até dormir cair no esquecimento e o amor deles vagarosamente esfriar. 

Não havia um culpado. Pelo menos nenhum dos dois pensou sobre ter um. Não havia tempo para notar como estavam, nem se estavam agindo _errado_ a ponto de machucar. Até que tiveram que conviver o dia todo juntos, acordando com o outro em casa, dormindo sabendo que não havia a dúvida sobre “que horas ele vai chegar?”. 

Apesar de estarem há doze anos juntos, por alguns dias Baekhyun pensou que Jongin não passava de alguém estranho que era pai da sua filha, com quem dividia as contas e também era casado no papel e perante a igreja. Esse sentimento o deixou inquieto ao ponto de pensar que havia perdido alguma coisa nos últimos anos, só não sabia exatamente o quê. 

— Vou dar banho na Jina e colocar ela pra dormir — disse Jongin assim que terminou de limpar as coisas que havia comprado no supermercado. 

Baekhyun sentiu falta do beijo na nuca e da mão em sua cintura quando ele falava coisas assim. _“Vou lavar a louça, você pode enxugar?”_ e depois os lábios cheios e bonitos do seu marido beijavam seu pescoço como quem não quer nada. Sentiu saudades, mas não se achou merecedor de receber aquele carinho de novo. O que fez de diferente, afinal? 

Largou o celular sobre a mesa da sala de jantar, enfiando os dedos no cabelo e coçando a cabeça para ver se os pensamentos paravam de vir tão bagunçados assim. Fechou a tela do notebook e subiu as mangas da camisa, levantando-se da cadeira e indo para cozinha. 

Amor talvez não durasse para sempre como achou que o deles duraria. Provavelmente os casais que passam vinte, cinquenta anos juntos, fosse por puro comodismo e receio de ter que se adequar a um novo relacionamento. Baekhyun estava odiando pensar nessas coisas e sentir como se Jongin não estivesse na mesma confusão e agonia que si. 

Porém, o Kim não conseguia não sentir o quanto haviam mudado um com o outro. Olhar para Baekhyun e perceber que ele agia como se praticamente não estivesse ali doía. Antes, não tinha tempo nem mesmo para notar que algo estava incomodando-lhe. Agora, ficar no mesmo cômodo que ele quase chegava a sufocar — e no sentimento mais literal, o de _faltar_ algo. 

Estava sentado no tapete felpudo do quarto amarelo e marrom-claro de Jina. Depois de passar horas sentado no pequeno escritório que arrumou no quarto extra do apartamento, em seguida ir ao supermercado, seguindo o monte de recomendações devido a situação que estavam, para pegar as compras pedidas, passar um tempo com sua filha era como um descanso. Apesar de a garotinha estar com toda energia ainda, Jongin ficava calmo e feliz ao vê-la saudável. Ela ainda era um pontinho de felicidade dentro da casa e lembrava-o do quanto amava — ou amou? — Baekhyun. 

Tomou um pequeno susto quando Jina finalmente encontrou o pijama que queria usar e jogou-se em seu colo. Jongin a vestiu, penteou os cabelos lisos e colocou perfume, mesmo que Baekhyun dissesse que não era bom colocá-lo quando ela fosse dormir por causa de alergias. Jina queria, Jongin fazia. Essa equação era bem simples e às vezes resultava em algumas discussões com o mais velho. Depois de escovar os dentes com seu pai ensinando bem como fazê-lo, correu para a cama de cobertores e travesseiros rosa bebê, não deixando que Jongin saísse de perto nem por um segundo. 

Ele não quis sair também. Não queria ir à sala ou cozinha, dar de cara com Baekhyun e acabar por sentir aquele aperto no peito de novo. Não queria _não_ falar nada e passar mais uma noite sem mal ter o desejo de dá-lo boa noite e acabar por fazer apenas por educação. 

Como chegaram àquele ponto? Jongin sabia que para se ter uma relação sólida demorava tempo e era um trabalho árduo, com duas pessoas sempre tentando construir algo confortável para os dois, tendo como base o que conhecia por amor. Mas, e para chegar ao ponto que estavam? Não era possível ser tão simples assim. Dormir um dia e no outro acordar não querendo passar dias ao lado do seu marido por simplesmente acreditar que o quebra-cabeça estava com peças faltando.

Fechou os olhos, fazendo carinho nos cabelos de Jina depois de contar sobre a história de um urso que adorava mel. 

Queria muito prender-se na ideia de que esse desajuste era somente um reflexo da situação delicada que estavam passando. A rotina deles havia mudado, correto? Com certeza ele também estava pisando em ovos no trabalho e ainda tinha aquele medo iminente de ficar doente ou, pior, que a pequena Jina ficasse. Sobretudo, Jongin não conseguia apegar-se à essa ideia tão fácil assim, apesar de ela parecer plausível. 

Ver Baekhyun deitar-se ao seu lado, desligar o abajur e, por algumas e muitas vezes, não dá-lo um beijo de boa noite não tinha a ver com pandemia ou isolamento social. Chegar em casa e observá-lo por alguns segundos assistindo algum filme, sem nem ter a intenção de chamá-lo para relaxarem juntos, não tinha nada a ver com o cenário desesperador de agora. Então, não podia culpar algo que de alguma forma estava fazendo ele apenas enxergar com clareza a distância que foi criada entre os dois. 

Acabou cochilando com Jina em seus braços e encolhido na cama pequena, não reparando em quando Baekhyun apareceu na porta do quarto com a intenção de avisá-lo que o jantar estava pronto e que lembrasse de desligar as luzes porque já ia se deitar. 

Baekhyun engoliu em seco vendo Jongin daquele jeito, o cenho franziu e o peito pareceu murchar. Não sabia explicar a sensação, mas se pudesse, com certeza seria algo comparado a decepção. Também não sabia por quê. Umedeceu os lábios e olhou o quarto. As janelas estavam abertas, o vento meio frio da noite entrava no quarto e o cheiro do perfume de Jina estava por ali também. Duas coisas que Baekhyun pedia para Jongin não fazer e ele fazia. Respirou fundo, indo até a janela e fechando sem fazer barulho. Apanhou os dois ursos de pelúcias espalhados pelo tapete felpudo e tocou no braço de Jongin sem muita delicadeza. Olhou-o de relance. 

Quanto tempo não parava para apreciar a beleza do seu marido? O tempo parecia só fazer bem ao moreno. Pegou-se olhando-o por mais tempo do que fazia ultimamente e mordeu a parte interna da bochecha. Dissipou com um sopro aquela névoa, tocando no braço de Jongin e chamando-o baixinho. Somente assim ele despertou e percebeu como acabou dormindo. Jongin levantou-se morosamente, passando próximo demais de Baekhyun, o suficiente para fazê-lo lembrar o quanto já gostou de estar naqueles braços fortes, com a cabeça deitada no peito, sentindo o calor e o cheiro dele. 

E agora? Se corresse até ele e o abraçasse forte, sentiria a mesma coisa? 

Deixou isso de lado, colocando as pelúcias na ponta da cama de Jina e ajeitando-a direito na cama para poder cobri-la com a manta de bichinhos. Não ponderou se o que iria fazer era certo ou errado, apenas foi até a sala, onde Jongin havia acabado de sentar-se no sofá com o prato de comida e ligado a TV com o volume baixo, e falou. 

— Já mandei não colocar perfume na Jina quando ela for dormir, Jongin. Você sabe que ela pode ficar com alergia. — Não teve nem mesmo a coragem de falar cara a cara com ele, e sua pose era tão arisca que se incomodou com o fato de o mais novo não virar para dar atenção ao que dizia. Sentiu-se irritado e, entredentes, continuou: — Já falei da porcaria da janela também. Você deu banho nela e deixou a frieza entrando no quarto. O que custa fazer essas coisas? — Bufou, a palma da mão chocando-se com a coluna próxima. Jongin não desviou o olhar da TV, nem parou de comer, e Baekhyun se sentiu invisível para ele, o que fez o estômago afundar. — Você deve me odiar muito pra querer me deixar irritado assim — comentou mais para si do que para o moreno, as passadas pesadas indo pelo corredor até o quarto. 

Só não bateu a porta porque ia acordar a filha, mas sua vontade era de fazer isso, gritar com Jongin e perguntar se ele o odiava mesmo, se fazia essas pequenas coisas porque já não importava o que Baekhyun queria. No meio de sua própria fúria, só não viu Jongin deixar a comida de lado e desligar a televisão, deitando a cabeça no sofá e fechando os olhos, suspirando cansado; perguntando a si mesmo, caso pudesse voltar ao passado, se faria tudo diferente desde o primeiro dia no qual olhou para Baekhyun e apaixonou-se pelo sorriso fácil dele. 

Algum tempo atrás, deixaria aquela discussão boba ser levada com alguns beijos e um pedido de desculpas. Porém, parecia errado pedir desculpas agora. Não fez nada de errado e Baekhyun agir daquele jeito era quase gritar na sua cara que não cuidava da própria filha direito. Então, como poderia pedir desculpas quando era _ele_ que não sabia falar isso para si? 

Estava cansado da situação que estavam enfrentando e do que, como casal, estavam passando. Não gostava dessa nova rotina. Não exatamente a de passar tanto tempo com seu marido e sua filha. Não gostava da rotina que os dois fizeram acontecer com o casamento deles. Por tanto tempo tudo foi bom demais e cheio de sorrisos. Agora não passavam de discussões por… nada. 

Jongin virou a cabeça para o lado, abrindo os olhos e reparando na cortina balançando com a brisa da noite. Onde iam parar? Não queria terminar sentindo algo ruim ao lembrar-se de Baekhyun. Ele não era alguém ruim, só tinha atitudes que o machucavam e parecia não ligar para o resultado daquilo. Olhou para a mesinha de vidro ao lado do sofá, o jarro de flores amarelas e vermelhas decorava o canto junto a dois porta-retratos; um era uma foto dos dois no casamento, estavam com sorrisos tão grandes e verdadeiros que Jongin sentiu o peito apertar com força. Estava com saudades de sorrir daquele jeito com ele. A outra foto era os dois no primeiro dia com Jina em casa, estavam nitidamente cansados, mas aquela foto exalava um sentimento de amor tão grande que poucos poderiam entender. 

Queria voltar para aqueles dois momentos e viver neles para sempre. Porém, o que o restou foi ir para a cama depois de matar tempo lavando a louça e pensando nos problemas da empresa diante da pandemia, e em seu casamento; deitar na cama, não sentir ela tão quentinha como sentia todas as vezes que dormia com seu marido, e dormir para começar aquela nova rotina toda… de novo. 

༄

TREZE ANOS ATRÁS.   
_Baile de formatura do Ensino Médio._

Finalmente, adeus escola. Baekhyun estava saltitante com a ideia de ficar pelo menos seis meses de molho só focando em se preparar para o vestibular e coçando o saco dentro de casa. Merecia e muito. Sentiria falta dos seus amigos, claro que sim, mas não é como se todos fossem evaporar e sumirem assim que aquela festa acabasse. Porém, apesar de ter isso em mente, não se limitou em comemorar bastante sua formatura. Assim que seus pais meteram o pé da festa e disseram “juízo!”, correu e pegou um copo cheio de uma bebida que nem sabia o nome direito, mas que era boa pra caralho. 

Dançou, bebeu, beijou uma garota de vestido vermelho ao lado das caixas de som, depois um garoto com cheiro de perfume feminino e roupa amassada no banheiro da escola; bebeu mais um pouco e no meio da noite já se sentia levinho. Não bêbado, somente alegre o suficiente para não julgar suas próprias atitudes no dia seguinte. Já estava com o smoking com alguns botões abertos, os cabelos ligeiramente molhados de suor e com certeza com um chupão no pescoço. Passou os dedos pelos cabelos, tirando-os de sobre a testa enquanto encostava-se na parede próximo a porta de saída da quadra espaçosa onde estava acontecendo a festa. Seus amigos ao redor falavam alto sobre alguma coisa que, agora, não estava tão interessado. 

Havia um bom — diria até que _maravilhoso_ — motivo para ignorar seus melhores amigos assim. Não julgaria suas atitudes quando estava com um copo de bebida na mão e sorrindo atoa. O motivo era Kim Jongin, apelidado carinhosamente de “moreno-crush-do-Baekhyun” por Soojung, sua melhor amiga, para despistar sobre quem estavam fofocando durante as aulas. 

Jongin estava ali, no meio dos outros jogadores do time de vôlei da escola, não tão arrumado como estava no começo da festa. Porém, Baekhyun não tinha nem um motivozinho para dizer que ele não continuava sendo o cara mais bonito de toda a escola. _Caramba_. Não era possível que alguém conseguia tomar toda beleza do mundo para si, era?

O problema crucial dessa questão toda era porque Baekhyun não estava naquela sozinho, e isso não era novidade. Jongin era cara de pau igual. Alimentava as trocas de olhares, as provocações silenciosas, os sorrisos como quem não quer nada, até um toque inesperado aqui ou ali. Exatamente como estava fazendo agora. O moreno apesar de ainda falar uma coisa ou outra no meio da conversa com seus amigos, quase não desviava os olhos de Baekhyun, que estava a alguns metros de distância. 

Droga, mil vezes droga. O Byun parecia que a qualquer momento ia ter uma síncope. Era demais ver parte do peitoral de Jongin assim, sabe, brincando com sua sanidade — e já havia o visto sem camisa! —, com a gravata frouxa e os cabelos antes arrumados em um topete bonitinho, agora bagunçados caindo sobre a testa. 

E, o pior, a teoria de que seus amigos não iam evaporar depois daquela festa não se encaixava muito com Jongin porque, bem, eles não eram da mesma turma e não tinha nenhum contato real com ele — o e-mail da turma não contava para suas necessidades com o jogador do time de vôlei, claro. Só ficavam naquela droga de paquera sem dizer nada, mas rolava, Baekhyun tinha certeza que sim. Não era possível que a vontade de beijar Jongin até sua boca ficar dormente fosse limitar-se somente aos sonhos. 

Depois daquela festa, provavelmente não iam se ver mais, e essa ideia assustou Baekhyun. Se não estivesse alto como estava, perceberia que o coração também errou uma batida. 

Merda, gostava tanto de Jongin. Não era aquele amor de Hollywood, mas gostava de ver ele gargalhando com os amigos, gritando no meio dos jogos, limpando o suor do rosto, chupando pirulito encostado nos armários do corredor como quem não quer nada, parecendo um bad boy dos anos 80. Gostava pra um senhor caralho de divagar sobre como seria beijá-lo — era um beijo calmo e jeitoso ou aqueles que tira o fôlego rápido? — e ir namorar no escurinho do cinema dividindo um pote gigante de pipoca. 

Mordeu o lábio inferior com força, um pouco frustrado, e soltou um barulho decepcionado consigo mesmo. Queria uma chancezinha com Jongin. Pelo menos um ficada e ficaria felizinho. Compartilhando da mesma vontade — acrescentando que Jongin _sabia_ que tinha uma paixão quase platônica por Baekhyun —, o moreno coçou a nuca antes de dar umas batidinhas no ombro do amigo, avisando que ia lá fora e já voltava. 

Baekhyun tremeu da cabeça aos pés ao perceber a intenção de Jongin com aquilo, pois em seguida a falar com o amigo, passou em frente ao grupo no qual Baekhyun estava e acenou com a cabeça para o lado de fora da quadra, mordendo o lábio inferior para dissipar o nervosismo. Provavelmente o Byun ficou com uma feição engraçada, ou pior, sem expressão nenhum de tão atônito. Graças a Deus Soojung percebeu o que estava rolando e empurrou várias vezes o ombro de Baekhyun para acordá-lo.

— Vai logo — grunhiu a garota de vestido azul escuro. Baekhyun prontamente atendeu, empurrando o copo na direção dela depois de tomar o resto da bebida. 

Quase vomitou por estar nervoso demais, mas tentou disfarçar passando as mãos pelo cabelo, arrumando como podia o smoking para dar aquela boa impressão. 

Do lado de fora da quadra ainda havia movimento e Jongin andava a uns bons passos de Baekhyun, com uma confiança invejável de que o mais velho estava mesmo o seguindo. E não errou, Baekhyun o seguiu até onde ele queria: por trás da escola e toda baderna da festa. A rua era calma demais e só tinha a iluminação do poste. Pelo horário, nenhuma alma viva passaria por ali, e mesmo se passasse, Baekhyun queria logo que Jongin chegasse até os fins. Antes mesmo do Byun aproximar-se, o moreno apoiou-se na parede grossa da parte de trás da estrutura do colégio, enfiando as mãos no bolso e respirando fundo. 

Também estava nervoso, oras. Havia sido quase um tiro no escuro e ver Baekhyun o seguindo tinha dado apenas um alívio. Por dentro estava a ponto de cair duro ali mesmo de tanto nervosismo. Ainda tinha a parte de que podia estar interpretando tudo errado e Baekhyun não queria nada mesmo — honrando a fama de pegador que tinha. 

— Finalmente essa merda acabou. — Foi Jongin quem falou assim que Baekhyun chegou mais perto. Sorriu para ele, um sorriso pequeno e bonito, que o mais velho quis guardar como uma boa lembrança do dia de sua formatura. 

— Achei que gostasse daqui, do time — comentou, as mãos suando tanto que as enfiou no bolso da calça. Agora que apenas poucos metros o afastavam de Jongin, estava bem consciente do coração acelerado. O moreno adoravelmente inclinou a cabeça e estalou a língua. 

— Eu gosto de jogar, gosto dos caras, mas com um tempo as coisas vão ficando chatas. — Baekhyun concordou com a cabeça, comprimindo os lábios e erguendo a sobrancelha. — Acho que agora não é uma boa hora de pensar nos planos para o futuro, nem tenho um, na verdade. — Deu de ombros e riu, sendo acompanhado por Baekhyun, que finalmente cortou aquela distância toda e agora estava a uns dois passos de se aproximar completamente de Jongin. 

— A gente pode marcar pra conversar sobre esses planos depois — o sorriso de Baekhyun mudou, não deixou de ser bonito para Jongin, mas o fez sentir um arrepio pela coluna e uma vontade insuportável de beijá-lo —, acho que você não me chamou até aqui pra isso, Jongin. 

O jogador sorriu sem jeito, sentindo as bochechas esquentarem. Desviou o olhar. Em que momento deixou de ser o predador para ser a presa naquele joguinho dos dois? 

— Pra quê eu chamaria então, Byun? — perguntou-o, suspirando baixinho quando ele ficou a um passo de distância. Podia sentir o perfume dele, o calor, e tudo misturado com álcool. Era gostoso. Baekhyun todo era sinônimo disso para Jongin, sendo bem sincero. 

Reparou na garganta do mais velho subindo e descendo, na língua sorrateiramente umedecendo os lábios finos. O olhar dele prendendo-se ao seu como se quisesse arrancar sua sanidade de pouquinho em pouquinho. Mordeu o lábio com força, soprando um riso e olhando para baixo.

— Por que não me diz, Jonginnie? — Por muito pouco o moreno não deixou um barulhinho satisfeito escapar por se chamado desse jeito. Não era o apelido, era a _forma_ como ele ficava bonito e sensual saindo dos lábios de Baekhyun, que percebeu a reação de Jongin apesar de ele tentar disfarçar. O sorriso de Baekhyun aumentou. Filho da puta. 

Que exploda qualquer vontade de ter um papo antes de fazer Baekhyun viciar no seu beijo e acabar com aquele sorrisinho prepotente no rosto bonito. Já havia prolongado demais, demorado mais ainda para ter o que há bastante tempo queria. Seus dedos foram diretos para os cabelos da nuca de Baekhyun, puxando-o para perto e beijando os lábios finos e bonitos e macios sem mais nenhuma delonga. 

Ele ainda soltou uma risadinha com seu desespero, mas nem pensou duas vezes em segurar sua cintura com as duas mãos e puxar-lhe para mais perto — e bem perto, sem nem um centímetro entre eles.

Foi um beijo que começou afoito, mas pouco a pouco tornou-se calmo e com provocações que tiraram Baekhyun do eixo. Jongin o virou para que se encostasse na parede e deixasse-o entre suas pernas, não contestou nadinha, muito pelo contrário, gostou de tê-lo o abraçando pela cintura, fazendo carinho nela e em suas costas com cuidado, sem pressa. Envolveu-o pelos ombros, abraçando-o de um jeito que pedia, implicitamente, para que ele não ousasse se afastar tão cedo. Seus dedos brincavam nos cabelos castanhos escuros de Jongin enquanto ele beijava-lhe com carinho e desejo, mordiscando seus lábios, roçando a língua na sua, fazendo uma excitação queimar debaixo de sua pele. 

Perderam as contas de quanto tempo ficaram naquela ruela na penumbra da luz amarelada do poste. Não estavam se importando, para bem da verdade. Poderiam ficar ali até o amanhecer e depois, se possível. Jongin beijava tão bem que se arrependeu por todos os dias que não teve coragem de chegar nele. 

Baekhyun levou uma das mãos para o rosto do moreno, segurando-o pelo queixo para afastar um pouquinho as bocas. Observou como os lábios dele eram bonitos, principalmente depois de deixá-los inchados de tanto beijar. Deu-o um selinho, carinhoso demais para ser apenas sobre ficar uma vez e dar as costas. Jongin apertou o abraço, subindo as mãos pelas costas de Baekhyun por debaixo do smoking. Brincou de maltratar os lábios finos, mordendo devagarinho, chupando e soltando devagar, gostando da forma como Baekhyun o segurava pelos cabelos e pelo rosto, dominando a situação ainda que não fizesse nem esforço para esconder que estava afetado por demais com aqueles beijos. 

— Era pra eu ter te beijado naquele dia no vestiário — confessou Jongin com um monte de borboletas batendo asas no estômago. Baekhyun deslizou a pontinha do nariz sobre o dele, sorrindo. 

— Deveria — deu uma mordidinha de leve na bochecha de Jongin —, fiquei esperando que nem um idiota. 

— Pelo menos dessa vez eu tomei atitude, né? Você ficou só olhando — provocou, descendo as mãos para os quadris de Baekhyun e fazendo carinho por ali. — Eu sei que sou bonito pra caralho, mas não precisa encarar tanto — brincou, rindo quando Baekhyun revirou os olhos e deu tapinhas em seu peitoral para que se afastasse. 

Jongin não se afastou, preferiu enfiar o rosto na curva do pescoço do baixinho e encher de beijinhos molhados e carinhosos, amolecendo Baekhyun de novo, bem devagar, satisfeito ao ouvir ele suspirar e segurar com força em seus ombros. 

— Vai dizer que não sou? — perguntou com a voz abafada. Baekhyun sentiu as pálpebras pesarem e fechou os olhos, aproveitando dos arrepios bons que a boca de Jongin causava. 

— Você é um convencido, isso sim — disse com dificuldade, lutando para não gaguejar. O mais novo riu soprado, levantando a cabeça e não demorando mais nem um segundo para beijar Baekhyun de novo, invadindo a boca dele com a língua e fazendo-o quase gemer de tão satisfeito pelo contato. 

Com certeza Soojung estava tapeando um ou outro que procurava por Baekhyun enquanto os amigos de Jongin sem dúvida estavam atrás dele. No entanto, não tinha outro lugar que os dois queriam estar que não fosse ali, escondidos, trocando beijos e segredando um desejo quase inocente de repetir tudo de novo.

No fim, Baekhyun quis sentar e chorar porque o ensino médio acabou. Poderia ter vivido aquela paixão adolescente com Jongin antes, não podia? Agora o futuro era todo incerto e quando ele se afastou, segurando em sua mão e o olhando como se estivesse tirando uma foto mental de como o tinha deixado afetado com aqueles beijos e carícias, pegou-se pensando se tudo mudaria. 

Ficariam de novo ou se afastariam naturalmente? Baekhyun queria muito que virasse rotina beijar Jongin, sentir o perfume dele e fazer carinho na pele que achava tão bonita; ser observado pelos olhos pequenos e ter todos os tipos de sorriso dele para si, além dos dedos dele nos seus quando quisesse o sentir mais perto. 

Sem dúvidas estava bêbado agora. Do que bebeu ou não, estava bêbado e sentindo a cabeça girar com aqueles pensamentos inesperados. 

— Vem, vamos fazer uma horinha na festa — sugeriu Jongin, puxando Baekhyun pela mão sem força. O baixinho deixou ser levado, colocando o braço de Jongin sobre seu ombro e o dando um selinho carinhoso no canto da boca carnuda. 

— Depois, quer andar por aí? Não tenho hora pra voltar pra casa hoje e, bem — olhou para Jongin, entrelaçando seus dedos no dele e fazendo carinho com o polegar —, quero ficar mais um pouquinho com você. — Foi diminuindo a voz como se o que desejava fosse um segredo de Estado.

O Kim deu aquele sorriso de lado de novo, beijando a bochecha de Baekhyun e puxando-o para um abraço desajeitado enquanto andavam de volta para a quadra. 

— Já viciou, Byun? — brincou e Baekhyun apertou seus dedos, fazendo uma expressão engraçada de esnobe. 

— Vai ter que fazer bem mais, Jonginnie. 

_Com certeza_ , Baekhyun quis dizer, porque era impossível não viciar em Jongin. Já era viciado em observá-lo, em pensar nele quando nem deveria, imagina agora, que tinham acabado de trocar uns beijos gostosos e ficado naquele chamego durante a noite toda. E, realmente, foi a noite toda. Jongin deixou Baekhyun em casa quando já estava amanhecendo, dando-o tantos selinhos que Baekhyun cogitou se o viciado da história não era _ele._

O baile de formatura do ensino médio havia sido o pontapé para uma história longa e cheio de amor. Realmente, entraram em uma rotina e apreciaram estar nela por muito tempo. Não é algo ruim quando se tem alguém que se ama ao lado, afinal. Começaram a escrever a própria história, confessando um sentimento sincero que nunca haviam sentido por ninguém antes. 

Depois de alguns meses, e dessa vez com uma atitude certeira, Baekhyun pediu Jongin em namoro enquanto estavam namorando no banco da pracinha próximo a casa do moreno. O sorriso de Jongin no pôr do Sol era bonito. Os olhos dele também. E Baekhyun era apaixonado por cada detalhe do rosto dele, dele todinho, e sentia o coração quase sair pela boca quando Jongin segurava seu rosto com as duas mãos e o enchia de selinhos, ou quando ele o abraçava por trás, dando um beijinho carinhoso próximo a sua orelha. 

Sua vida com certeza mudou. Estava preparando-se para a faculdade e lidando com um relacionamento que o fazia pensar sobre tê-lo pelo resto da vida, ou pelo menos boa parte dela. Uma nova rotina surgiu e Baekhyun com certeza amava cada momentinho dela por estar com Jongin.


	2. Desencontros marcados

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> olha quem chegooou~  
> sei que normalmente posto semanalmente, mas essa história é especial pra mim e eu quis fazer diferente! além de serem datas com números legais pra mim também! ou seja, tudo ESQUEMATIZADO hehe quem chegou aqui é um guerreiro e se terminar, é mais guerreiro ainda porque eu relendo fiquei com vontade de chorar e pegar os dois no colo, mas é a vida.
> 
> uma ótima leitura, desculpem qualquer errinho e até lá embaixo!

Jongin acordou antes do primeiro raio de Sol aparecer. Baekhyun havia deitado depois e não fechou as persianas corretamente, mesmo sabendo que o Kim não conseguia dormir com luz no quarto. Apesar de não ter amanhecido completamente, o céu estava mais claro e provavelmente o vizinho do andar de baixo havia ligado a luz da sacada também. Baekhyun sempre fora cuidadoso e, abrir os olhos e a primeira coisa que sentir ser dor de cabeça, ia contra todas as vezes que ele mostrou esse cuidado. Além disso, fez Jongin pensar sobre como tudo havia mudado entre eles. 

Já havia acordado outras vezes tão cedo assim, normalmente acontecia quando estava cheio de trabalho e não conseguia descansar totalmente. Porém, era mais comum do que parecia acordar com o braço de Baekhyun o envolvendo num abraço gostoso e quentinho, a respiração dele morna contra seu pescoço ou costas. Geralmente Jongin conseguia cochilar mais um pouco quando ele o puxava para mais perto inconscientemente e respirava fundo como se quisesse sentir melhor o cheirinho de sua pele. 

Agora, tinha um vão entre eles que só era preenchido quando Jina resolvia dormir com os dois. Ela era a única que preenchia aquele vazio e estava sendo assim há muito tempo, mas Jongin só começou a ter completa ciência sobre o real significado daquela situação há um mês, com o começo do isolamento. Baekhyun virado para um lado e Jongin para o outro. Cada um com seu edredom, no seu mundo, como se a aliança no dedo anelar não significasse tanto. 

Jongin ergueu um pouco a mão para encarar o anel delicado, de ouro. O quanto aquele laço significava para Baekhyun agora?

Estavam juntos há tantos anos que o sentimento podia ter acabado, pensou. Havia sido caloroso no começo, mas eram jovens, então o que não era divertido e gostoso de ser vivido? Agora tinham uma garotinha para criar, futuramente uma adolescente cheia das mesmas vontades de viver a vida que eles mesmos tiveram. Tinham contas para pagar, casa para cuidar, responsabilidades por cima de responsabilidades. Menos com o sentimento deles. 

Fechou os olhos, afastando o edredom e colocando os pés nas pantufas antes de levantar-se silenciosamente, tendo cuidado ao sair do quarto. Passou pela porta do quarto de Jina, olhando-a dormindo agarrada com um urso quase do tamanho dela. Sorriu de lado, seguindo os passos silenciosos até a cozinha. Um café era tudo que precisava. 

Porém, enquanto o preparava, o silêncio da casa o atiçou, causando pensamentos que o fez se sentir culpado por tê-los. Mas, naquela situação — onde o desespero de perder alguém que prometeu viver para sempre ao lado tomava conta —, a insegurança sempre era a primeira a ser ouvida. 

Baekhyun sempre foi bonito, costumava brincar que ele era como um _vinho._ A simpatia e educação conquistavam todos em pouco tempo e sabia como levar alguém na conversa. Seria impossível não encantar outra pessoa facilmente. 

Não o culparia por isso. Não o julgaria, mesmo que sentisse o coração doer com a ligeira ideia de que havia outra pessoa na vida de Baekhyun. A traição provavelmente seria perdoada depois do divórcio, mas sempre restaria um sentimento profundo e incurável pela mentira, pela falta de sinceridade em chegar e conversar consigo sobre não estar mais feliz no casamento. Jongin entenderia. 

Sentiu-se estranho pensando daquela forma de Baekhyun, um gosto amargo tomando conta do paladar antes de dar o primeiro gole no café. Não tinha muitas saídas além dessa, era difícil pensar sobre algo menos pior quando tudo que Baekhyun sabia fazer era reclamar. Nem se lembrava da última vez que o ouviu dizer “eu te amo”. O cenho franzido acompanhou Jongin no caminho que fez até o escritório pequeno próximo ao quarto deles e de Jina. 

Uma das coisas que Baekhyun odiava era a fissura de Jongin de sempre recorrer ao trabalho para esquecer os problemas e matar o tempo. Se estava brigado com Baekhyun, mesmo tarde da noite, às vezes se metia para a empresa e chegava de madrugada; quando não, trancava-se no escritório de casa e ignorava os resmungos do mais velho, o máximo que saía daquela bolha era para cuidar de Jina. 

Jongin abriu o notebook, ligando-o. Acomodou-se na cadeira confortável, deixando a xícara entre os braços. Engoliu em seco ao ver a tela de bloqueio do computador. Apoiando os cotovelos na mesa e o queixo sobre o nó de dedos, ficou por algum tempo admirando a foto. 

Ele e Baekhyun na primeira viagem para comemorar o tempo que estavam juntos. Não eram de fazer muito isso, tinham boa renda, mas viagens não eram a prioridade deles. No entanto, fizeram aquilo antes de adotar a primeira filha; foram para Paris. A foto era bonita e Jongin conseguia lembrar-se perfeitamente o quanto estava amando cada momento que passou com ele naqueles dias; nela, Baekhyun abraçava-lhe pela cintura e tinha um sorriso grande no rosto, estavam quase se beijando e Jongin tinha um brilho bonito no olhar, admirando seu marido tão de pertinho como estava. A torre Eiffel era um mero cenário atrás deles, algo bem pequeno comparado ao quanto se amavam. 

Jongin sentiu os olhos arderem e uma lágrima atrevida escorrer pela bochecha. Por que chegaram àquele ponto? _Como_ chegaram àquele ponto? Limpou a bochecha e tomou do café um pouco mais frio que antes. Desbloqueou a tela, sorrindo pequeno ao ver a carinha da Jina no plano de fundo. Tentou distrair a mente com trabalho. Nem viu quando o dia estava clareando mais um pouco e, depois de algum tempo, só se deixou levar pela sonolência e acabou cochilando com a cabeça apoiada nos braços sobre a mesa. 

— Jongin, acorda. — A voz de Baekhyun soou uma, duas vezes dentro da cabeça de Jongin até que efetivamente ele escutasse e abrisse os olhos. Sentiu os braços e o pescoço doerem quando levantou a cabeça para olhar o mais velho parado na porta, a feição mais séria do que estava acostumado a ver. — Você não ouviu a Jina chorando? 

— Acabei pegando no sono de novo — respondeu-o com a voz rouca. 

— Eu percebi. — Baekhyun fugiu do olhar de Jongin sem a real intenção de fazer isso ao soar grosso. Suspirou, apontando em direção a sala. — Ela acordou com crise de rinite. Tenho uma reunião agora e até o remédio fazer efeito, vai demorar um pouco. 

— Ela já comeu? — perguntou Jongin, levantando-se da cadeira e fechando o notebook. Baekhyun observou seus movimentos. 

— Por que você fala como se eu não cuidasse da minha filha direito, Jongin? — Juntou as sobrancelhas e o moreno suspirou, coçando a cabeça e desviando o olhar de Baekhyun. Outra discussão começaria. 

— Eu não falei isso, Baekhyun. — Deu um passo descontente para frente, em direção ao marido. — E é _nossa_ filha. Da mesma forma que você cuida, eu também cuido. — Estalou a língua e Baekhyun soltou um riso desacreditado. 

— Tanto que acordou com o choro dela. — Assentiu com um manejar de cabeça, balançando as sobrancelhas.

— Sabe que está sendo estúpido agindo assim, não sabe? — perguntou de modo retórico e Baekhyun ignorou-o, dando as costas e indo em direção ao quarto deles. 

Antes de fechar a porta, somente avisou que limparia o quarto da Jina depois da reunião. Jongin estava frustrado, bufou baixinho e esfregou os olhos antes de sair do escritório e ir até a sala. Jina estava mais calma apesar da ponta do nariz estar ligeiramente vermelha e os olhos um pouco inchados; comia enquanto assistia desenho animado. Não era verdade que não cuidava de sua filha, claro que não, porém, era impossível não ficar chateado com Baekhyun, alguém que amava tanto, sugerir isso a troco de nada. 

Jongin não sabia ao certo o que queria. Uma hora a melhor saída era voltarem a como estavam antes do isolamento, pelo menos ocupados não tinham tanta noção do quanto estavam se despedaçando, porém, por esse mesmo, motivo não queria. Outra hora, talvez estivessem precisando do divórcio, não queria odiar Baekhyun, ficar machucado demais e não conseguir nem manter uma relação saudável com ele sendo pai da Jina também; e isso não era injusto quando, lá no fundo, sabia que amava Baekhyun? Estava cheio de perguntas sem respostas, a única certeza que tinha era que, aparentemente, não conseguiriam arrumar aquela bagunça. 

Baekhyun não gostava de ficar olhando as notícias. Sempre se sentia ansioso e estressado ao lembrar com detalhes a situação que o mundo se encontrava agora. Já havia o isolamento que o fazia ficar mais cansado do que quando trabalhava fora de casa, mental e fisicamente também. Arrumou dor nas costas, pelo menos dor de cabeça duas vezes por semana e a tendinite mais presente do que nunca. O único ponto positivo era estar mais tempo com sua filha — e isso ainda era questionável porque, apesar de estar em casa, continuava trabalhando o mesmo tempo, mas conseguia driblar um pouquinho para dar a atenção que ela precisava. 

Queria que houvesse outro ponto positivo, mas não tinha. Queria pelo menos estar feliz por ficar mais tempo com Jongin, podendo namorá-lo quando quisesse, beijá-lo sempre que sentisse vontade, sabendo que ele estava seguro na casinha deles. No entanto, a única coisa que via entre ele e Jongin era um muro de gelo, cada vez mais grosso e firme. Quando o olhava nos olhos, não via aquele sentimento morno, que o abraçava e acolhia sem precisar fazer muito. Agora, Jongin sempre parecia longe e, sem perceber, passou a querer que ele mostrasse sentir alguma coisa de novo. 

Era involuntário, mas a agonia maior era não ter… nada. Se visse raiva, tentaria resolver. Se fosse carinho, tentaria se segurar naquilo e fazer tudo ficar bem de novo. Enquanto não conseguia nada disso, via-se agonizando por um sinal de fumaça que provavelmente nunca voltaria a aparecer. 

E se… não houvesse mais motivos para ter algum sinal? 

Baekhyun engoliu em seco, apertando os olhos fechados e suspirando. Jina estava quase adormecendo em seus braços depois de assistirem algum filme da franquia Toy Story. Ela segurava a bonequinha da Jessie que ganhou no último aniversário e Baekhyun fazia carinho nos cabelos curtos e lisos. O lado de Jongin na cama estava vazio, ele disse que ia ao supermercado pegar as compras, abastecer o carro e passar no escritório, às cinco da tarde. Olhando no relógio na mesa de cabeceira ao seu lado, constatou que já eram mais de oito horas. 

Mais uma vez Jongin estava fugindo da realidade deles, evitando discutir ou resolver, preferindo sair pela tangente. Isso irritava e machucava Baekhyun profundamente. Queria que ele desse voz ao problema crescente entre os dois. Não sabia dizer ao certo se conseguiria lidar com a separação, mas se fosse o melhor para Jongin, o que podia fazer? Tentaria guardar somente as boas memórias e ser feliz de outra forma. 

— Papai — chamou Jina com a voz sonolenta e baixa. Baekhyun murmurou, abaixando a cabeça para olhar o rostinho redondo de bochechas cheinhas de sua filha. — O papai Jongin disse que a gente não vai pro parquinho porque pode ficar doente — disse espichando o olhar para Baekhyun, apertando a boneca pequena. — Quando vamos de novo, papai? — Baekhyun deu um pequeno sorriso para a garotinha antes de dar um beijo sobre a franja que caía na testa. 

— Logo vamos poder ir para o parque de novo, bebê. Você vai ver, se fechar os olhos assim — com delicadeza, cobriu os olhos de Jina, fazendo-a soltar uma gargalhada preguiçosa —, quando abrir, vamos poder sair e brincar beeem muito. — Descobriu os olhos pequenos de Jina, o sorriso que ela tinha no rosto fazendo-lhe esquecer momentaneamente qualquer problema. 

— Por que o papai Jongin saiu se não pode sair agora, papai? Ele não fez assim — ela cobrou os olhos rapidamente e depois tirou a mão —, antes de sair. — Jani fez um biquinho entristecido e Baekhyun apertou ela no abraço. 

— Papai Jongin foi comprar comida pra gente. — Sorriu quando ela suavizou a expressão. — E ele está se cuidando também. Papai Jongin é o nosso super-herói, lembra? — Ela assentiu várias vezes com a cabeça, sorrindo. — Qual super-herói o papai Jongin é, então? — Jina sentou ao lado de Baekhyun, como se não estivesse prestes a dormir minutos antes, e ergueu os braços, balançando a Jessie. 

— Batman!

Baekhyun riu, puxando a filha para seus braços de novo, dizendo que logo o _Batman deles_ estaria em casa e daria um beijo nela se ela estivesse dormindo.

A brincadeira surgiu depois de Jongin se vestir de Batman para a festa do sobrinho, desde então, para Jina, ele era o próprio super-herói. E, secretamente, Baekhyun adorou vê-lo naquela fantasia. Deu ótimas gargalhadas e beijos quentes escondidos, como se fossem dois adolescentes que não aguentavam um minuto sem contato. 

Acabou cochilando depois de um tempo ninando Jina. A garotinha logo caiu no sono, abraçando o pai e segurando a boneca, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Baekhyun só acordou quando ouviu a porta ser destrancada. Olhou para o lado, seu celular piscava, vibrando com o nome “mãe” na tela. Verificou o horário, mais de nove horas. Suspirou, passando a mão no rosto e cuidadosamente tirando o bracinho da Jina de sobre seu tronco, ajeitando-a na cama assim que levantou. 

Quando pegou o celular, teve de retornar a ligação, e o fez saindo do quarto, deixando a porta entreaberta e apenas a luz do abajur ligada para caso Jina acordasse. Atravessando o corredor, percebeu Jongin entrando com as sacolas de compra. Ele usava os óculos redondos e já havia se desfeito dos sapatos e máscara, deixando aparente a expressão cansada. Baekhyun concluiu que ele escolheu matar o tempo trabalhando, longe de casa. Pressionou os lábios juntos, indo até a varanda para conversar com sua mãe.

Antes de entrar na cozinha, Jongin observou Baekhyun no celular, de costas para a sala, parecia entretido com a conversa. Ignorou aquilo, não queria alimentar mais nada, nem suas inseguranças nem algum sentimento bom. Era melhor assim. Havia saído para se livrar exatamente daquelas dúvidas, mas não teve chance nem mesmo ao se enfiar no escritório e trabalhar. Vez ou outra se pegava pensando e repensando e, apesar de Baekhyun pouco ir até sua empresa, tinha lembranças dele por ali. 

Quando conseguiu fechar um ótimo aluguel e estava faltando apenas a estrutura física interna para finalmente abrir seu escritório de contabilidade, comemoraram onde agora era sua sala, sobre a mesa grande ainda coberta de plásticos. Estavam felizes por aquela conquista de Jongin. Quase escutou todas as vezes que disse que amava Baekhyun beijando-o inteiro, a gargalhada dele… e depois uma sinfonia de gemidos e súplicas. 

Baekhyun fez parte da maioria das conquistas de sua vida, o incentivou e aconselhou em diversos momentos; pensar que estava perdendo um amigo também doía. Tentou ocupar a mente limpando as coisas do mercado e arrumando no armário depois de lavar bem as mãos. Ouviu as pantufas de Baekhyun arrastando pela sala e, antes de ele aparecer na porta da cozinha, olhou na direção. 

— Demorou para voltar — comentou o mais velho, escorando no corpo no umbral da porta. Jongin subiu os óculos pelo nariz, umedecendo os lábios e voltando sua atenção para as compras. 

— Tive que resolver um problema no escritório — omitiu, querendo que Baekhyun não insistisse naquele ponto e começasse outra discussão. Ele nunca ligou sobre demorar para chegar em casa ou não, ou com quem saía, mas não tinha tanta certeza sobre saber qual seria a reação de Baekhyun agora. Contudo, ele apenas assentiu sem vontade. 

— A mamãe nos chamou para jantar em casa amanhã. É o aniversário do papai e você sabe que ela está fazendo de tudo para ele não ficar mal com essa situação — Jongin o interrompeu, olhando-o com o braço erguido para o armário. 

— Não concordo, Baekhyun — disse antes mesmo de ele concluir a linha de pensamento. O administrador comprimiu os lábios. 

— Jongin, é o meu pai. Não consigo dizer não para ele. Além do mais, só estará meus irmãos e eles dois. — O mais novo balançou a cabeça para os lados, fechando o armário com cuidado para não bater as portas e fazer muito barulho. — Isso é birra sua. 

— Não, Baekhyun, é cuidado. Tudo mudou em nossa rotina — desviou o olhar de Baekhyun, mas percebeu-o vacilar e cruzar os braços —, não podemos nem descer para brincar com a Jina e agora eu vou correr o risco de fazê-la ficar doente por causa do seu pai? — Apoiou o peso do corpo na mão apoiada na pia. Balançou a cabeça para os lados, dando ênfase a sua decisão. — Por mim, não vamos. Se você quer ser irresponsável, não posso fazer nada, só peço que tome cuidado pra não trazer essa merda para dentro de casa. 

— Meus irmãos estão enfurnados em casa como nós dois, Jongin. É apenas uma forma de não fazer ele se sentir tão sozinho. Quase toda semana íamos lá, ele via a Jina e ficava todo feliz. Imagina quase dois meses sem isso? — Apertou o celular em mão e os braços cruzados. 

— _Agora_ não é a hora — insistiu e Baekhyun suspirou, menos paciente do que no começo da conversa. — E sua mãe nem gosta tanto de mim assim, não quero fazer a pose de bom moço. — Gesticulou, dando as costas para Baekhyun e ocupando-se em esquentar a comida deixada por ele sobre o fogão. 

— Jongin, você é meu marido. — Aquelas palavras pareceram tão erradas para o momento que Baekhyun precisou parar uns segundos e tentar colocar a cabeça no lugar de novo. Jongin olhou para baixo, pressionando a mandíbula. — As coisas estão mudando, senão não seria ela a insistir para convencer você a ir. — Andou até próximo a mesa pequena da cozinha, deixando o celular sobre ela e apoiando a mão na pia. Estava a poucos passos de alcançar Jongin. Permitiu-se admirar um pouco as costas largas, o corpo escultural que amava desvendar com suas mãos. Por que tudo estava tão diferente mesmo parecendo igual? — Podemos ir apenas jantar, tomar cuidado e vir embora — novamente Jongin o interrompeu. 

— Eu já disse minha decisão sobre esse assunto. 

— Para de ser egoísta, Jongin! — Bateu a palma da mão sobre a superfície da pia, elevando um pouco a voz. O Kim virou após desligar o fogão, encarando Baekhyun com as sobrancelhas juntas. — Eu quero ver minha família, quero estar com pessoas que me amam independente de problemas. E sim, _nessa_ situação, porque é _agora_ que eu preciso. — Jongin forçou um riso enviesado, sua expressão fazendo aquela indignação queimar dentro de Baekhyun. 

— Eu sou o egoísta? — Gesticulou na direção de Baekhyun, indicando-o. — É você quem está esquecendo que sua _outra_ família merece pelo menos um pouco da sua consciência. Ao contrário de mim e você, a Jina tem uma saúde frágil e eu não quero me preocupar com ela doente agora. Não quero e nem vou, Baekhyun. 

— Eu esqueço minha família agora, Jongin? — questionou olhando-o nos olhos, o peito apertado, sem sombra de sorriso no rosto, apenas mágoa. O Kim nada respondeu, mas Baekhyun percebeu ele engolir em seco. — Eu estava aqui enquanto você saiu para trabalhar. — Comprimiu os lábios, apontando para a pia para enfatizar o que disse. — Enquanto, mais uma vez, você fugiu dos problemas e decidiu se enfiar na porra do escritório para fingir que não tem nada de errado com a gente. 

O silêncio caiu sobre eles, incômodo e cheio de coisas que precisavam ser ditas. Encaravam-se, mas não era como antes. Não viam quem amavam, viam apenas um reflexo borrado dos próprios erros. Jongin foi o primeiro a quebrar aquele contato, o mais longo que tiveram depois de semanas, as pálpebras trêmulas fazendo-o desviar o olhar. Mordeu o lábio, respirando fundo, desencostando da pia e cuidando de pegar um prato. No entanto, ainda viu de relance Baekhyun assentir, como se estivesse acatando alguma decisão que Jongin não havia tomado, e dar as costas para sair da cozinha. 

Depois de colocar a comida no prato, apesar de não sentir vontade nenhuma de comer mais, apoiou as mãos na pia e fechou os olhos, abaixando a cabeça e desejando que tudo aquilo fosse apenas um pesadelo. Um chato e incômodo pesadelo. Quando acordasse, Baekhyun o chamaria de dorminhoco, entrando no quarto com uma xícara grande de café, subindo na cama para dar-lhe beijos apaixonados. Precisava que isso acontecesse porque, cada vez mais, doía, coçava, como se algo estivesse para explodir em sua cabeça e não pudesse controlar os danos. 

Fungou, mordendo o lábio novamente para controlar a vontade de chorar, pegando o prato e os talheres e sentando-se na mesa da cozinha. Antes de começar a comer, percebeu a tela do celular de Baekhyun acender. Era uma mensagem, e Jongin sentiu como se seu mundo estivesse rachando um pouco mais. Deixou os talheres dentro do prato, escondendo o rosto nas mãos e, ainda que não quisesse dar voz nenhuma a sua própria insegurança, já estava sem controle sobre os próprios medos. 

> **Soojung 21:53:**  
>  Quando vai falar com ele sobre isso?

༄

  


OITO ANOS ATRÁS.   
_Campus da Universidade de Seul._

Baekhyun soltou um barulho cansado enquanto se esticava sobre a mesa do refeitório, ficando por ali mesmo, com a cabeça deitada sobre os braços e a bolsa jogada do seu lado. Estava exausto. Havia acabado de comer um hambúrguer enorme e parecia que seu estômago tinha um buraco. Tinha pelo menos quatro dias que não conseguia pregar os olhos direito por mais de três horas por conta daquela porcaria de trabalho de conclusão. Sua vida estava de cabeça para baixo, apesar de, por fora, ser um jovem bem-sucedido. 

Concluindo a faculdade, estágio com boas chances de ser promovido e vida sexual e romântica em dia — ou quase isso. Porém, era por esses mesmos motivos que estava um caco. A faculdade estava sugando todas suas energias, a bolsa do estágio descia pelo ralo e o namoro estava mais para lá do que pra cá. 

Oras, fazia dois dias que não beijava seu namorado, mal falava com ele na verdade. Jongin estava correndo contra o tempo também e, além disso, mesmo em casa ficava trabalhando para não acumular nada para o fim de semana. Por tudo isso, Baekhyun estava chateado e com um pouquinho de ciúmes por Jongin acabar passando mais tempo com seu parceiro naquele trabalho do que consigo. 

Deu um cochilo que nem percebeu e, quando acordou, pegou o celular dentro da mochila, colocando-o entre os braços sem nem se dar o trabalho de levantar a cabeça. Ligou para Jongin, esperando que ele atendesse e dissesse que estava tudo bem pelo menos se encontrarem para namorar por meia horinha. No entanto, a ligação caiu na caixa postal e o bico em seus lábios foi inevitável. Tentou mais uma vez e obteve a mesma resposta, então, foi até a conversa deles no aplicativo de mensagens. 

> **Baekhyun 18:34:**  
>  Amor? 

Deu algum tempo esperando por resposta. Provavelmente Jongin estava saindo da última aula ou indo para a biblioteca para passar mais algumas horas naquele maldito TCC. 

> **Baekhyun 18:50:**  
>  Tô com saudades de ficar com você 
> 
> Vou ficar no pátio por um tempo, se puder ir lá :( 

Até o momento que enfiou o celular no bolso do casaco grosso, Jongin não havia nem visualizado a mensagem. Jogou a mochila nas costas e seguiu para o pátio da universidade. Seu tempo também era precioso e ainda tinha o contratempo de estar fazendo o trabalho todo sozinho. Seu objetivo era apenas um bom trabalho, uma boa nota. Jongin era um pouco diferente, se culparia se não fizesse um ótimo trabalho ou tirasse uma nota considerada, por ele, baixa. Por isso estava tão estressado e cansado nos últimos dias. 

Ficou debaixo da marquise de um dos prédios altos e largos do campus. Era sexta-feira, o que justificava o pouco movimento e dava a Baekhyun um pouco mais de concentração para fazer mais do seu trabalho com o notebook no colo. O céu estava cinzento e o vento frio, denunciando uma possível chuva forte logo, logo. Perdeu o tempo que estava concentrado nos seus dados e métodos, só veio se dar conta que já era mais de oito horas quando seu estômago roncou alto. Fez uma careta, fechando o notebook e procurando o celular na bolsa. Jongin visualizou as mensagens, mas não respondeu. Baekhyun comprimiu os lábios e estava decidido a arrumar suas coisas e ir embora. 

Porém, ao longe, ouviu a voz do namorado. Virou o rosto para procurá-lo e encontrou-o no meio de algumas pessoas que saíam da faculdade, despedindo-se do colega da altura de Baekhyun e cabelos bem curtos. A primeira coisa que invadiu a mente de Baekhyun foi a certeza que estava morrendo de saudades de estar nos braços do namorado e, depois, um ligeiro desconforto, como uma coceira que você não consegue alcançar. Perguntou-se se Jongin havia ido até o seu encontro por puro acaso ou porque queria passar um tempo consigo também. 

Moveu a mão no ar querendo dissipar aqueles pensamentos chatos e infudados, ocupando o tempo ocioso guardando seu notebook na mochila e, em seguida, encostando a cabeça do concreto, admirando o nada do cinza no céu. No entanto, não demorou muito com essa visão, pois o rosto de Jongin surgiu e ele era, com certeza, muito, muito mais bonito que o céu, mesmo que esse estivesse em seus melhores dias de azul estrelado. Havia um pequeno sorriso nos lábios grossos, que fez Baekhyun sorrir também. 

— Oi — disse Jongin, apoiando a mão na parede e se abaixando um pouco para deixar um selinho em Baekhyun, depois um beijo na testa dele. — Vi sua mensagem agora pouco e vim correndo ver se você ainda estava por aqui. — Sentou ao lado do mais velho, que acompanhou seus movimentos com o olhar. 

— Você está com cara de cansado — brincou e levou a mão até o colo de Jongin, buscando a dele para que pudesse fazer carinho nos dedos alheios e entrelaçá-los aos seus. Jongin apertou a mão de Baekhyun. 

— Pra caramba. — Balançou a cabeça, revelando sua derrota. — Não aguento mais tanta coisa, mas pelo menos está sendo divertido fazer isso com o Kyungsoo. Ele é legal, sabe? E trabalha há muito tempo na área, então está sendo bom pra mim — dizia gesticulando com a mão livre e Baekhyun se manteve fazendo carinho na mão entrelaçada a sua e com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. 

— Ele tem que ser no mínimo legal pra você passar mais tempo com ele do que comigo — soltou em um tom brincalhão, genuinamente querendo soar dessa forma, mas sentiu um gosto amargo depois disso. Agradeceu por Jongin sorrir também, não captando inicialmente nenhum rastro de desconforto de Baekhyun. 

— E ele é — reafirmou. — Ah, talvez amanhã eu vá pra casa dele pra adiantar algumas coisas. — O sorriso no rosto de Baekhyun diminuiu um pouco. — Desculpa, amor, realmente quero me livrar logo disso, sabe? 

— A gente não tinha combinado de você ir lá pra casa? — Parou com o carinho, mas não descruzou os dedos. — Achei que íamos ficar um tempo juntos, também estou cansado e quero meu namorado um pouco — confessou com a voz mansa e baixa, subindo os pés para apoiar no banco de concreto, se encolhendo daquela forma, sem tirar os olhos do moreno. Jongin contorceu a boca, dando um beijo na bochecha de Baekhyun. 

— No domingo, pode ser? — Apoiou o braço sobre os joelhos de Baekhyun e fez carinho na bochecha dele com os dedos. Os rostos próximos, Baekhyun olhou da boca de Jongin para os olhos parcialmente escondidos pelos óculos redondos. 

— Vai ter gente em casa, Jongin… Nem de noite? Você pode dormir lá e ir pra casa no domingo. — O mais novo entortou um pouco a boca. _Nem de noite._

— Eu preciso estudar para um seminário na segunda, Bae. Você sabe que quando fico com você, não quero largar mais — murmurou a última frase, dando a Baekhyun um sorriso de lado. No entanto, o mais velho estava chateado o suficiente para não se sentir animado nem com isso. 

Só queria ficar com Jongin. Seu namorado, seu amigo, alguém que fazia tudo parecer mais simples de passar. E, por mais errado que fosse, estava sentindo-se frustrado porque ele estaria com alguém que parecia afetá-lo de alguma forma. Não deveria sentir-se assim. Não era o centro da vida de Jongin nem a única pessoa para ele, claro que não. No entanto, na situação que estava, com o mundo prestes a cair sobre sua cabeça, sua primeira reação estava sendo a mais estúpida de todas. 

— Eu também trabalho e estou super estressado com essa merda, sabia? — Ergueu o indicador. — Faz quase um mês que a gente não tem um momento juntos, Jongin, e mesmo estando cheio de coisas para dar conta, quero passar um tempo com você. Parece que você esqueceu que existo, caralho — disse um tanto raivoso, desviando o olhar de Jongin e sentindo o estômago afundar quando ele afastou o braço e suspirou. 

— Tenho coisas importantes para resolver, só isso. — Jongin comprimiu os lábios, as sobrancelhas juntas revelando que não estava nada satisfeito com a forma que Baekhyun estava lidando com a situação. Ele poderia facilitar, não poderia? 

Uma chuva fina começou, fazendo alguns estudantes entrarem no edifício principal da universidade novamente. Estavam debaixo da marquise, um tanto protegidos do chuvisco, mas não do frio que gradativamente aumentava. 

— Com o seu amigo, eu já entendi. — Baekhyun encarava o namorado, mas Jongin agora olhava para frente, não expressando muito. O mais velho simplesmente odiava quando ele fazia isso porque o fazia sentir-se mais idiota ainda. — Mas e eu? Droga, Jongin, você sempre coloca suas obrigações no meio do nosso namoro. No meio não, primeiro são elas, depois eu. — Riu soprado, irritado consigo mesmo e com Jongin. 

— Você às vezes joga fora tudo que eu faço por você todos os dias, sabia? — perguntou sincero, virando o rosto para encarar Baekhyun nos olhos, pouco tempo antes de colocar a mochila sobre um ombro e levantar. Observou o Byun jogar a cabeça levemente para trás e suspirar. — Você primeiro enxerga o que não faço para depois enxergar o que faço. E só faz isso quando ferra as coisas depois de falar um monte. — Segurou firmemente na alça da mochila, balançando a cabeça para os lados. — Estou exausto pra caralho hoje. Passei o dia trabalhando e estudando e vim te ver porque queria dormir pensando na porra da saudade que tenho de passar horas contigo, Baekhyun — o mais velho abriu os olhos, a expressão séria encarando Jongin de baixo, os cabelos castanhos e bonitos balançando com o vento —, e provavelmente vou pensar, mas com raiva também, porque você preferiu ficar chateado com uma besteira. 

— Eu querer ficar com você é besteira, Jongin?! — Baekhyun questionou com um tom indignado, balançando a cabeça e olhando para o lado. Fungou, enfiando as mãos entre as pernas para tentar se livrar do frio. 

— Agora é — respondeu imediatamente. — Estou com dor de cabeça e com fome, só quero tomar banho e cair duro na cama. Sem paciência pra discutir sobre o que você acha que estou fazendo de errado. — Começou a dar passos para trás, se afastando de Baekhyun. — Quando deixar o seu ciúme de lado, a gente conversa — disse antes de se virar, dando as costas para o namorado e andando apressado para fora do pátio, não se importando muito com a chuva fina. 

_Não é ciúmes,_ Baekhyun pensou, mas não se sentiu tão firme assim sobre isso ser verdade ou não. Talvez fosse, contudo, pelo único fato de estar sentindo uma puta falta de Jongin. Droga, mil vezes droga. Desde que conheceu melhor o Kim teve completa ciência de que ele era alguém dedicado demais ao que fazia e se cobrava ao extremo. Isso não era um problema entre os dois, apesar de sempre dizê-lo que não precisava ser tanto assim. Jongin tinha um lado sério demais, mas Baekhyun também conhecia o lado moleque, brincalhão, sorridente e sem-vergonha. Ele tinha objetivos e fazia de tudo para alcançá-los e, por ironia, Baekhyun era o futuro gestor da relação. 

Mas, apesar de ser assim, Jongin nunca realmente deixou-lhe de lado. Por vezes queria muito e sabia que era exagerado demais, principalmente quando estava irritado. Falava o que vinha na cabeça e depois saia limpando as besteiras que fez. Jongin sempre disse “tudo bem” após essas discussões e realmente ficava bem, talvez esse fosse o problema para Baekhyun. Nunca teve a sensação de que estava perdendo o homem que ama para ter a certeza que poderia perdê-lo e por motivos bobos demais. 

Porém, ver Jongin o dando as costas e indo embora, fez seu peito doer. Pensar que poderiam ter uma discussão maior depois, o fez ficar assustado. Comprimiu os lábios, puxando a mochila e colocando-a nas costas, puxando o capuz do moletom grande e confortável que vestia, para correr em direção ao rapaz alto de roupas sociais. 

A chuva ficou um pouco mais grossa, molhando o rosto de Baekhyun e fazendo-o xingar por isso. Contudo, não parou, chamando por Jongin que já estava do outro lado da rua. O barulho de carro e a movimentação acelerada das pessoas impediam o moreno de ouvi-lo. Baekhyun apertou o passo antes de Jongin alcançar a parada de ônibus, segurando-o pela mão e puxando-o para perto. 

— Jongin! — chamou insistente. Baekhyun não queria nada além de ficar com seu namorado e vê-lo ir embora era a mesma coisa que partir seu coração em mil pedacinhos. — Jonginnie… — disse mais baixo, escorregando seus dedos pelos do moreno e anulando a distância entre eles. 

O Kim não queria ser tão duro com Baekhyun. Errava com ele também, sem intenção e algumas vezes tentando acertar. Não era nem de longe o namorado perfeito, mas era injusto ter o dedo da pessoa que ama apontado para si como se o que fizesse fosse motivo o bastante para estarem naquela situação, não era? Jongin tentava sempre o melhor, até mesmo para o Byun. Então, estava irritado e um pouco decepcionado por escutar que colocava o relacionamento deles em segundo plano. Para Jongin, devido a todos os quatro anos que já estavam juntos, Baekhyun era o essencial. Nem primeiro, nem segundo plano. Ele era parte da sua vida e a única pessoa que o fazia se sentir indiscutivelmente amado. 

Virou e olhou para o rosto de Baekhyun, seus óculos com respingos de chuva e os cabelos começando a molhar. 

Amava cada detalhe do namorado. Desde os olhos pequenos e bonitos até à pintinha próximo ao lábio que o próprio Byun nem gostava tanto assim. Gostava de como as mãos se entrelaçavam e as bocas sempre tinham um encaixe perfeito; de como eram cúmplices em muitas coisas e sonhavam com uma vida juntos e lutavam para ela chegar rapidamente. Era apaixonado pelo sorriso bobo de Baekhyun, principalmente quando estavam acabados na cama e dizia repentinamente que o amava. 

— Amor — disse Baekhyun bem baixinho, levando a outra mão até o rosto de Jongin, fazendo carinho na bochecha molhada pela chuva. — Não faz assim — continuou, sem jeito, fazendo carinho na mão de Jongin e sentindo os dedos deles apertarem os seus. — Eu… — Suspirou e mordeu o lábio inferior, desviando o olhar de Jongin, que em seguida levou a mão até a cintura de Baekhyun, as sobrancelhas juntas denotando o desconforto no peito por vê-lo um tanto triste. — Eu só estou com muita saudade de você. Me desculpa se falei alguma besteira, eu não sinto ciúmes do seu amigo, não é isso! — Balançou a cabeça rapidamente para os lados. — Não exatamente. Só estou mal por nosso tempo estar tão pouco pra gente ficar juntos como antes. Agora a gente não consegue nem bater os horários de almoçar ou, sei lá, sair da faculdade juntos. 

Isso incomodava Jongin tão quanto incomodava Baekhyun. Porém, o moreno conseguia driblar esse sentimento chato na maior parte do tempo com a ideia de que aquilo era um degrau na vida deles. Baekhyun estava, num modo geral, bem. Então, por que não ter um pouco mais de calma e esperar tudo se reorganizar de novo? Nesse sentido, eram como água e vinho e, por mais que agisse de modo contrário, sabia disso e entendia a insegurança de Baekhyun. 

O baixinho olhou para o céu quando a chuva voltou a ser apenas o chuvisco fino e rápido. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, descendo a mão para o peito de Jongin, fazendo carinho e sentindo-se aquecer por completo com ele levando os dedos ao seu rosto para tirar os respingos de chuva. 

— Eu não quero ficar discutindo com você assim. — Praticamente resmungou, fazendo Jongin dar um pequeno sorriso e depositar um beijo na testa de Baekhyun antes de apoiar a cabeça dele em seu peito. Soltou todo ar pela boca, apertando-o em um abraço. 

— Não faz isso de novo, ok? — O mais velho assentiu, erguendo a cabeça para olhar para Jongin novamente. — Me desculpa se pareceu que coloco nosso namoro em segundo plano. Não quero fazer isso, às vezes eu só acabo focando demais no futuro e esquecendo de aproveitar com você agora. — Comprimiu os lábios cheios que Baekhyun tanto amava beijar, o deu um selinho carinhoso, sendo abraçado pelos ombros.

— Mas eu ainda quero que pense no nosso futuro também. Quero me casar com você, morar com você… ter a nossa família. Você sabe que quero isso tudo, assim como você — murmurou, deixando-os completamente alheios ao mundo além deles. Não importava o ônibus passando, as pessoas, o tempo. Estar com Jongin era muito mais importante, sempre seria. — E também quero meu namorado idiota agora — deu um sorriso pequeno, mas bonito —, quero ficar com você porque é você que me acalma, entende? 

Jongin abraçou Baekhyun pela cintura, apertando-o e acompanhando-o em uma risada baixinha antes de buscar os lábios dele com os seus, beijando-o primeiro carinhoso e delicado, para em seguida aprofundar um pouco mais, deixando-o na ponta dos pés para continuar agarrado ao seu pescoço, aproveitando daquele beijo debaixo da chuva. 

Naquele dia, Jongin desejou que em todas as futuras discussões fosse em um dia de chuva e que Baekhyun pensasse duas vezes. Queria que ele sempre puxasse aquele lado para a conversa, só assim conseguia falar se havia algo o deixando chateado. Queria que todas as vezes depois dessas inevitáveis discussões de uma vida de casal apaixonado, acabassem comendo Mc Donald’s e depois dessem muitos beijos durante o caminho para deixá-lo em casa. 

Mas, claro, o maior desejo de todos era que não discutissem tanto e sempre lembrassem do amor e sonhos que compartilhavam. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> respira fundo e limpa as lágrimas.  
> próximo capitúlo é o último e anjkndcjknjkn já tô com saudade meu deusss  
> o que acharam? mereço cheiros ou tapas?
> 
> qualquer coisa, vem de twitter ou cucat anjoss @kyoongni


	3. Entre perdidos e achados

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eu QUASE esqueci que hoje era o último dia dessa historinha aaaa MAS CHEGUEI!  
> último capítulo cheio de amor e carinho e mimos pra vocês.
> 
> não vou prolongar muito, mas nos vemos nas notas finais ok? e desculpa qualquer errinho. BOA LEITURA <3

Os dias se passaram e Jongin não perguntou sobre o que era a mensagem. Pensou e repensou; seria injusto cogitar que Baekhyun não estava sendo fiel agora. Ele se sentiria decepcionado por cogitar algo assim, qualquer pessoa se sentiria, para bem da verdade. Confiava em Baekhyun, sempre confiou, e ele foi o homem que escolheu para passar o resto da sua vida. Então, por que pensar desse modo agora? Estava inseguro e com medo, Baekhyun também estava, era nítido quando ele começava uma discussão por alguma besteira e indiretamente falava sobre como a situação deles estava o afetando. E não gostaria que ele duvidasse que continuava fiel e se manteria assim enquanto fosse seu marido.

Trair não era apenas sobre amor, era sobre respeito também. Respeitava Baekhyun como homem, como seu companheiro. 

O isolamento só se prolongava um pouco mais. Apesar de alguns serviços estarem voltando às atividades, os dois permaneciam em casa. A empresa de Jongin conseguiu se adequar perfeitamente ao trabalho remoto e, o ponto positivo, foi a diminuição de custos com o funcionamento do local físico. O banco onde Baekhyun trabalhava tornou com algumas atividades, porém nada que exigisse a presença dele. Apesar do cenário triste e preocupante, Jongin conseguiu relaxar um pouco durante esses dias. Estava ficando mais tempo com Jina também, o que já valia bastante. 

Era sexta-feira — ou sábado? — e Jongin conseguiu dormir um pouco mais, tanto que acordou depois de Baekhyun, com Jina espalhada pela cama, ressonando baixinho. Arrastou as pantufas até a cozinha depois de escovar os dentes e passar uma água no rosto. Baekhyun estava na varanda, apenas com a calça de moletom, tênis e fone de ouvido. Ele havia ligado a esteira que estava parada há um tempo e fazia uma caminhada rápida debaixo do Sol não tão forte assim. Jongin admirou-o um pouquinho antes de sumir dentro da cozinha para fazer seu café da manhã e o da Jina. Preparou uma vitamina de morango para a garotinha, ela adorava quando ele fazia e com certeza ficaria saltitante ao acordar. E para si, preguiçosamente fez uma torrada com ovos. 

Levou consigo o copinho da Moana com a vitamina para a sala e, quando estava terminando de comer as suas torradas — sentando no sofá da sala de frente para a varanda tentando prender sua atenção nas notícias da TV e não em Baekhyun correndo na esteira —, a garotinha chegou à sala com o rosto inchado de sono, procurando seu colo. Rapidamente ela se aconchegou nos braços de Jongin depois de abraçá-lo com força por ter a vitamina de morango que tanto gostava. Não foi tão fácil para o moreno ignorar a presença de Baekhyun há apenas poucos metros dele, suado, com o tronco nu e as costas largas brincando com a sanidade de Jongin. 

Estava com _tanta_ saudade de descer suas mãos por elas, fazendo carinho e arranhando. Era apaixonado pela quentura da pele dele, de como os ombros eram largos e ele tinha toda aquela áurea viril. Isso tirava o fôlego de Jongin. Podiam ficar bem, não podiam? Esquecer as porcarias desses problemas e aproveitar o quanto eram loucos um pelo outro mesmo depois de anos juntos. 

Entortou a boca, desviando o olhar. Pensar coisas assim com Baekhyun já era desesperador quando estavam bem — pelo simples fato de ele conseguir pegar Jongin de jeito quando percebia que o moreno estava afetado —, estando naquela situação, era pior ainda porque não ia ter quem desse conta do problema. 

A manhã passou bem devagar e, por mais um dia, a única troca de palavra que tiveram era sobre coisas que envolviam a Jina ou perguntas de respostas rápidas. Baekhyun odiava estarem assim; amava conversar com Jongin sobre qualquer coisa, mas não via nenhuma brecha saudável para isso agora.

Depois de um banho demorado, se ajeitou no sofá com o notebook no colo para trabalhar. Jina brincava no carpete da sala com um monte de brinquedos, esquecendo o mundo ao redor dela. Jongin estava no escritório e, no exato momento que ele estava indo até a cozinha com a intenção de pegar um copo d’água, a campainha do apartamento tocou. 

— Pediu alguma coisa? — perguntou direcionando-se a Baekhyun, que espichou o olhar em sua direção e negou com a cabeça.

Jongin abriu a porta e deu de cara com uma cesta grande de embrulho transparente. O porteiro inclinou a cabeça e o moreno juntou a sobrancelha. 

— Foi deixada na portaria para vocês, senhor Kim — disse um pouco ofegante. Quando Jongin percebeu que ele estava sofrendo para segurar o presente, apressou-se para pegar a cesta grande e cheia de… doces? Não soube dizer de primeira. 

— Obrigado, senhor Choi — agradeceu, inclinando a cabeça em respeito. O porteiro fez o mesmo, seguindo em direção ao lance de escadas no final do corredor calmo. 

Com as sobrancelhas juntas em confusão, Jongin fechou a porta, levando a cesta até a mesa da sala de jantar. Baekhyun o acompanhou com o olhar, o braço apoiado no sofá e a bochecha na palma da mão. Observou Jongin pegar o pequeno cartão preso ao laço grande e vermelho. Baekhyun já tinha uma ideia de quem poderia ser toda aquela extravagância. 

— É da mamãe, para nós dois — disse o Kim, virando o rosto para olhar para Baekhyun, que levantou as sobrancelhas como se ele tivesse falado o óbvio. Em seguida, deixou o notebook de lado e levantou-se do sofá, indo até a mesa enquanto Jongin abria o embrulho. 

Não era incomum receberem uma surpresa daquelas da mãe de Jongin. Mas, Baekhyun não se lembrava de algum motivo especial para ela mandar o presente, junto até de um buquê. O moreno empurrou os óculos no rosto ao pegar outro bilhete em frente as flores, abrindo-o e lendo em silêncio. Baekhyun observou as coisas de dentro da cesta, doces, comidas gostosas e tudo que faria sua esteira não valer nada. Entortou a boca. Não que fosse algo ruim, jamais…

— Nosso aniversário. — Jongin mordeu o lábio inferior, olhando para a mesa, depois olhando para Baekhyun ao seu lado. Ele pareceu ligeiramente tenso e incomodado com o que disse. Então, o administrador contou mentalmente os dias. — Hoje é nosso aniversário de cinco anos de casados e ela lembrou. — Oito de maio. Baekhyun crispou os lábios, erguendo o olhar para Jongin e apoiando as mãos na mesa. 

Nunca deixaram passar aquele dia. Desde que começaram a namorar, fosse aniversário de casamento ou namoro, sempre procuravam fazer algo especial juntos, nem que esse especial fosse somente ficar debaixo das cobertas assistindo algum sitcom sem graça e trocando beijos apaixonados. A mãe de Jongin também nunca esquecia. Algumas vezes eram presentes, outras eram um jantar farto cheio de conversa. 

Baekhyun sentiu o peito afundar, completamente sem jeito diante da situação. Como podia não lembrar? Ou melhor, não havia esquecido a data, mas estava naquela rotina de pensar no quanto estavam afastados, trabalho, pandemia e cuidar da Jina, que não se ligou naquilo. Talvez fosse a chance de tentar quebrar aquela parede cada vez mais firme entre eles dois. Jongin, por sua vez, sentia-se da mesma forma. Estava decepcionado consigo mesmo. Dia oito de maio, desde que se casaram, fazia o café da manhã para ele e antes de irem trabalhar ou fazer qualquer outra coisa, o lembrava o tanto que o amava. 

Umedeceu os lábios, desviando o olhar de Baekhyun e deixando o bilhete no mesmo lugar que ele veio. Jina levantou-se do carpete e, ao observar o embrulho grande sobre a mesa, arregalou os olhos e levantou, correndo em direção aos pais, segurando o escudo de brinquedo da Mulher Maravilha. Jongin virou para ela e sorriu. 

— A vovó que mandou pra gente — disse, pegando-a no braço e dando um beijo na bochecha cheinha. 

— Oh… Podemos comer agora, papai? — perguntou com os olhos arregalados e um bico fofo. Baekhyun continuava em silêncio, de cabeça baixa, olhando da cesta para a aliança dourada em seu dedo. 

— Não, meu amor — respondeu-a. — Ainda é cedo, mas depois do almoço a gente pode comer um pouco, ok? — Ia se afastando da mesa para deixar Jina de volta no meio dos brinquedos, precisava voltar a trabalhar e não começar a se afundar na tristeza que era estar no dia do aniversário de casamento sem poder se sentir completamente feliz por isso. 

No entanto, os dedos de Baekhyun envolveram seu pulso, causando um arrepio que nunca mais havia sentido com aquele toque calmo e morno. Era o mesmo de sempre e fazia seu peito acelerar da mesma forma. Engoliu em seco, virando para olhá-lo. Baekhyun desceu os dedos finos para a palma da mão de Jongin, desejando que ele envolvesse seus dedos e fizesse aquele aperto insuportável ir embora. Porém, ao encarar os olhos de Baekhyun — nitidamente soturnos —, percebeu que não estava preparado ou disposto para conversar ou fingir que nada estava acontecendo, afinal sabia que se fizessem isso, logo mais a bola de neve se tornaria pior. 

Delicadamente afastou o braço, entretendo Jina com o combinado de assistirem filme mais tarde e levando-a de volta ao carpete. Baekhyun recolheu os dedos, respirando fundo e engolindo a vontade de chorar. 

Não queria mais aquilo para os dois. Lembrar de como eram tão fortemente, como uma avalanche de memórias que não voltariam a acontecer mesmo que quisessem muito, fez Baekhyun pensar em como tudo estava errado, bagunçado e injusto. Amavam-se, não era? Jongin era o homem da sua vida, o pai de sua filha e o único que queria que continuasse consigo em todos os momentos. Não podia fazer tudo ser jogado fora tão facilmente. 

Balançou a cabeça para os lados, levando os cabelos para trás e apertando-os com os dedos entre os fios escuros. Suspirou derrotado, voltando para o sofá quando Jongin voltou para o escritório. Não conseguiu concentrar-se em trabalho algum, mesmo forçando-se a isso. Só pensava nas palavras que usaria, em como o falaria tudo que estava preso na garganta. 

Era umas cinco horas da tarde quando Baekhyun deixou o trabalho de lado. Sua cabeça estava dolorida e depois de passar tanto tempo na mesma posição, as costas já reclamavam também. Quase na mesma hora Jongin deixou o trabalho de lado para valer sua promessa com Jina, de assistirem algum filme. Ele havia acabado de dar banho na garotinha e estava preparando lanches para aproveitarem o fim da tarde. Baekhyun ficou no sofá, não queria ir para a cozinha e sentir o clima tenso de perto. Não queria ir no quarto e se dar conta que o lugarzinho deles não tinha mais tanto deles assim.

Jongin não falou mais nada sobre o presente, que continuava sobre a mesa, julgando todas as atitudes que Baekhyun teve para fazê-los chegarem até aquele ponto. Com certeza o moreno também sentia isso, mas conseguia desviar dos julgamentos ocupando a cabeça. 

Foi resgatado desses devaneios ao ouvir as passadas rápidas de Jina pelo corredor e, com toda aquela energia de uma criança de quatro anos, subiu no sofá com tudo e jogou-se sobre o colo de Baekhyun, que abriu um sorriso bonito ao ver a filha tão feliz. 

— Papai — começou, tentando se equilibrar em pé sobre as coxas de Baekhyun —, eu e o papai Jongin vamos assistir. Você vem?! — Segurou-a pelos braços, deixando-a ficar em pé em seu colo. 

— Papai está ocupado, meu amor. — Jina fez um bico expressando sua tristeza (que seria facilmente esquecida ao ver Jongin com um balde de pipoca e doces na porta da cozinha, claro), murmurando um “mas, papai…”. Baekhyun deu um beijo na bochecha gordinha, colocando-a no chão. — Depois assistimos um juntos, hum? — Ainda que estivesse cabisbaixa, Jina assentiu e Jongin, que assistia a cena da porta da cozinha, se aproximou, segurando as guloseimas com uma mão só e estendendo a outra na direção da garotinha. 

— Vamos, pequena, já peguei a pipoca — disse o moreno para Jina, abrindo um sorriso bonito e grande. Baekhyun ergueu o olhar para ele, que desviou o olhar em sua direção quando Jina segurou a mão estendida. 

O sorriso de Jongin tornou-se apenas uma expressão leve e um pouco esperançosa. Por alguns segundos, Baekhyun quis muito levantar e fazer o que tanto queria: falar que não estava disposto a deixá-los cair naquela rede de desafetos. Porém, também não queria tirar o momento da sua filha, já incomodava bastante não fazer parte, apesar de ter uma explicação para negar. Jongin e Jina foram para o quarto do casal novamente, e ela realmente esqueceu que Baekhyun não estava lá, ficando animada com o filme e os doces. 

Apesar de não voltar a trabalhar, Baekhyun se ocupou preparando o jantar. Pediu uma garrafa de vinho, tinto suave, como Jongin gostava. Trocou a água do buquê, deixando-o na mesinha próximo ao sofá. Guardou os doces da cesta, comendo um aqui e ali numa inútil tentativa de se livrar do nervosismo. A noite caiu sem que desse conta e, não se gabando dos seus poucos dotes culinários, a comida até que estava cheirando bem. Só se deu conta que passava das sete horas quando Jongin apareceu avisando que a Jina tinha caído de sono, só deu tempo de fazê-la escovar os dentes. Ele já havia tomado banho e estava com o cheirinho de sabonete que Baekhyun normalmente gostava de sentir na pele dele. 

Jongin não queria dormir tão cedo, apesar de estar um tanto cansado — mais mentalmente que fisicamente. O dia havia sido estranho e, apesar de não ter tido nenhuma discussão com Baekhyun, estressante, pois desde que o presente de sua mãe chegou, não parou de pensar um segundo sequer. Pensava em como deveria chamar Baekhyun para conversar. _Se_ deveria fazer aquilo agora, quando foram pegos de surpresa ao perceberam que não notaram que era o dia do aniversário de casamento. _Se_ conseguiriam sair de uma conversa sem uma decisão que acabasse deixando-os pior do que estavam. Passou o dia com esses pensamentos martelando em sua cabeça, impossível não se sentir exausto. 

Percebeu a sala toda arrumada, sem os brinquedos de Jina espalhados, a cesta não estava mais sobre a mesa e o buquê deixado ao lado do sofá. O cheiro de comida estava bom pela casa. Presumiu que Baekhyun havia procurado um jeito de ocupar a cabeça também. Pegou seu notebook e foi para a varanda, ajeitando-se sentado no chão com o computador no colo. Não estava com tanta fome e não queria ficar zanzando pela casa, passando por Baekhyun e não tendo coragem nenhuma de falar algo além de coisas sobre Jina ou sobre a casa. Novamente, se ocupou com trabalho. Eles não acabam e Jongin não estava com tantos motivos assim para largá-los. 

O tempo passou que não percebeu. A brisa fria da noite ajudava seu corpo a relaxar, mas a cabeça reclamava do tempo que estava forçando a vista com aquele monte de números. Ia se levantar, arrumar alguma coisa para comer e deitar. Pensou até que Baekhyun já tinha feito o mesmo, no entanto, antes que fizesse o que planejava, sentiu os dedos finos tocando seu ombro suavemente. Ergueu o olhar para ele, um pouco atônito pelo toque repentino de novo. Os cabelos escuros de Baekhyun estavam úmidos, penteados para trás, revelando que ele havia acabado de sair do banho. 

— Janta comigo? — perguntou com a voz calma, olhando Jongin nos olhos. O moreno continuou encarando-o, e não foi difícil perceber que ele não queria apenas jantar. Havia um pedido implícito nos olhos pequenos de Baekhyun. Jongin comprimiu os lábios em um sorriso pequeno, assentindo. Baekhyun sorriu de lado, fazendo um carinho rápido, mas não menos delicado, onde tocava. 

O mais novo ia levantar e deixar o notebook de lado para seguir Baekhyun, mas ele negou com a cabeça. 

— Vamos jantar na varanda, o clima está gostoso e… não quero acordar a Jina — disse, não esperando uma resposta significativa de Jongin, porém, sabia que ele não ia fazer nenhuma objeção sobre isso. 

Passaram a gostar de fazer aquilo assim que se mudaram. Moravam em um bairro calmo, o sexto andar dava uma vista bonita da cidade. Apesar de não ser uma varanda grande, o meio-muro fazia com que o clima bom vagasse até pela sala.

Não demorou muito para Baekhyun voltar, trazendo consigo uma bandeja grande cheia de comida. Jongin lembrou-se que a fome uma hora ia chegar e sentiu o estômago roncar assim que botou os olhos e sentiu o cheiro das coisas feitas por Baekhyun. Nem notou que soltou um barulho satisfeito e o mais velho sorriu de lado. 

Não sabia qual era a intenção do Byun, de verdade. Contudo, não o impediria de dar o primeiro passo, independente para o que fosse. Pelo menos era uma forma de iniciar uma conversa e resolver pelo menos parte das coisas pendentes entre eles. Aquilo deveria ter acontecido antes? Talvez sim, mas Jongin não ligava tanto para o tempo. Não agora, onde sentia-se um pouquinho ansioso, mas não pela possível conversa, e sim para o momento que conseguiam finalmente ficar bem, se esse fosse o resultado. Ajeitou a bandeja de suporte no chão enquanto Baekhyun voltou para a cozinha, trazendo consigo a garrafa de vinho e duas taças. 

— Ainda bem que entregaram o certo — comentou, tentando quebrar o clima ligeiramente tenso. Jongin sorriu. 

— Tinto suave? — perguntou e Baekhyun balançou a garrafa. 

— Tinto suave. 

Sentou-se ao lado de Jongin. Havia uma distância entre eles ainda, tanto física quanto emocional, porém, uma troca de palavras que não gerasse uma discussão já havia deixado o peito de Baekhyun menos sufocado e Jongin menos nervoso. O silêncio caiu sobre eles durante o tempo que o Kim serviu os dois com o vinho e começaram a comer. Não era um silêncio incômodo, não muito. Estavam confortáveis, a comida realmente estava gostosa e uma esperança no fundo do peito deixava tudo um pouco menos difícil. Aparentemente, foi um silêncio necessário. Como uma engrenagem que pouco a pouco começa a trabalhar e resulta em algo. E isso aconteceu. 

Baekhyun preparou uma folha com arroz e a carne que Jongin estava comendo com vontade. Era um bobo? Talvez, mas sempre teve o costume de dá-lo comida na boca. Era cuidadoso e carinhoso com Jongin em níveis extremos, ao ponto de Soojung, sua melhor amiga desde o tempo de escola, revirar os olhos quando contava o que faziam. Quando aproximou a trouxa do rosto dele, Jongin antes de comer olhou para Baekhyun, que sorriu de lado quando ele aceitou o que fez e ainda soltou um barulho de satisfação. Riu soprado, pegando a taça de vinho e tomando mais um gole. Cruzou as pernas, segurando a taça, deslizando os dedos pela boca do copo e respirando fundo. Jongin continuava comendo ao seu lado, mas tinha completa certeza de que ele estava esperando que fizesse o que queria. Se não quisesse, ele já teria desviado a atenção do possível assunto. 

— Jongin — chamou Baekhyun com a voz calma, olhando para o próprio colo. A aliança no dedo, o vinho no copo. O moreno, então, parou de comer, deixando os talheres sobre a bandeja e servindo-se com mais vinho. — Eu… — engoliu em seco, sentindo a vontade de chorar querer vir à tona. Conhecendo como conhecia o marido, Jongin percebeu isso. 

— Eu sinto muito por termos chegado à esse ponto, Baekhyun — disse no mesmo tom de conversa que o marido começou. Não queria se exaltar, falar o que não queria, piorar o que já estava ruim. Baekhyun olhou na direção de Jongin e percebeu que o moreno parecia procurar as palavras certas para usar. — Eu sinto muito por ter fugido tantas vezes do problema que estava se criando entre a gente. Foi injusto, não foi? — Virou o rosto para Baekhyun, olhando-o nos olhos. — Eu sei que foi, mas eu não via outra saída. Não queria te machucar, não queria falar algo que pudesse piorar o quanto eu já estava mal. 

— Mas o silêncio também machuca. — Baekhyun murmurou, Jongin engoliu em seco e comprimiu os lábios. 

— Eu sei, só que… pra mim, é menos pior ficar calado e deixar você falando. Eu aguento suas palavras, que às vezes são injustas, rudes e machucam, mas eu aguento. E eu sei o quanto sou cruel quando estou magoado. Então… — Inclinou um pouco a cabeça para o lado, balançando-a. — Eu acabaria falando besteiras intencionalmente, querendo que você sentisse a mesma dor que eu, enquanto sei que você só fala sem pensar, só quer que eu veja o quanto está chateado. — Riu um pouco amargo. — Caramba, e mesmo assim eu não tenho coragem nenhuma de te machucar. 

Baekhyun mordia o lábio com força, mas uma lágrima traiçoeira já descia por sua bochecha. Enxugou-a rapidamente, mas Jongin o conhecia o bastante para saber que cedo ou tarde iria chorar naquela conversa. Então, ainda um pouco relutante, o moreno levou a mão até a de Baekhyun na taça, envolvendo os dedos magros com carinho.

— Me desculpa por não reparar que é nosso aniversário de casamento também — falou enquanto acariciava dedo por dedo da mão de Baekhyun, sem tirar os olhos dele. 

— Isso eu também deixei passar. — Fungou, entrelaçando os dedos nos de Jongin e apertando as mãos juntas. Amava aquele contato da mesma forma que amava Jongin. Sentia-se protegido. — Deixei passar muitas coisas, Jongin. Sempre reclamei de você trabalhar tanto e nunca relaxar cem por cento, mas eu nunca fiz isso exatamente. E toda vez fico querendo que _você_ seja quem cede primeiro, que deixe o trabalho de lado pra ficar comigo. — Passou a língua devagar entre os lábios como um instante de reflexão. O silêncio da rua parecia proposital para que tivessem aquela conversa em paz. — Acho que eu fiquei acomodado e empurrei com a barriga viver nosso casamento também. Foram tantas coisas… — Jogou um pouco a cabeça para trás, suspirando cansado. 

— Faculdade, trabalho, então veio o casamento e a Jina — completou Jongin e Baekhyun voltou a olhá-lo, mas depois abaixou o olhar, assentindo. 

— É claro que eu quis isso tudo, mas foram acontecendo tão rápido que, quando finalmente conseguimos adotar nossa filha, eu acho que senti que todas as conquistas tinham acabado ali e me deixei acomodar. — Franziu o cenho, admitir isso em voz alta era estranho. Era um conhecimento que não tinha tão claro em sua cabeça, então dizê-lo foi como abrir mares. — Pouco a pouco… e eu odeio tanto onde chegamos que isso me deixa irritado e acabo cuspindo tudo em você como se eu não tivesse culpa. — Mordeu o lábio com força, encostando a cabeça na parede na qual estava escorado. 

Jongin o entendia. Agora, conseguia compreender a aflição de Baekhyun. Talvez estivesse passando pela mesma coisa e tudo se tornou uma bagunça onde não tinham nem motivos suficientes para tantas discussões, só era algo que conseguiam fazer porque haviam ficado incapazes de ter uma conversa. Soltou os dedos de Baekhyun, limpando a bochecha dele de mais algumas lágrimas teimosas; colocou o braço sobre o ombro dele, puxando para perto. Baekhyun aproximou-se, encolhendo-se ao lado de Jongin, suas pernas quase sobre as dele. 

— Quando vi o presente da sua mãe, lembrei do dia do nosso casamento. — Mordeu o lábio novamente, tentando segurar o choro, mas não conseguiu. Jongin deixou a taça de lado e levou a mão ao rosto de Baekhyun. O peito estava apertado vendo seu marido daquele jeito. Nunca gostou de ver Baekhyun triste, quiçá chorando. — Eu estava tão feliz, meu Deus! — Soltou um riso em meio ao choro, erguendo o rosto e olhando para Jongin de perto. — Também lembro do seu sorriso… você não parava de sorrir, nem de suar — brincou, fungando e arrancando uma risada de Jongin. — Você estava lindo e eu não conseguia não pensar em outra coisa além de que você é o homem que eu amo. 

O moreno continuava acariciando a bochecha de Baekhyun com o polegar, olhando-o e gostando da sinceridade que via nos olhos dele e sentia nas palavras. Não se conteve dessa vez, deixou um beijo na testa de Baekhyun e desceu fazendo-o carinho com a ponta do nariz até sua boca estar próxima a dele. O Byun suspirou, fechando os olhos, o coração acelerado contra o peito. Apertou a taça entre os dedos. 

— E eu continuo pensando nisso todos os dias, mesmo irritado com você. Às vezes não exatamente assim, mas qual outra explicação para me fazer continuar com você e querer que esses problemas acabem? — murmurou, não afastando o rosto de Jongin, não queria ficar longe por mais nenhum minuto. 

Novamente o silêncio. Era bom sentir a presença do outro de novo. Jongin gostava de sentir como a pele de Baekhyun era macia e ele nem se dedicava tanto cuidando dela assim. Baekhyun gostava de sentir o cheirinho da pele de Jongin, o cheiro unicamente dele, que se misturava ao do sabonete. As bocas roçaram, devagar, um contato relutante, mas satisfatório para os dois. Jongin foi quem selou os lábios de Baekhyun, carinhosamente envolvendo o inferior. 

— Me desculpa por tudo isso — murmurou Baekhyun, levando uma das mãos até a barriga de Jongin, fazendo carinho antes de apoiá-la na cintura dele. — Eu errei muito com você, Jongin, fui injusto muitas vezes também. Nesse tempo todo, desde aquele dia no baile, você me fez ter momentos bons, me deu a mão todas as vezes que eu não aguentava mais ficar em pé, foi meu melhor amigo acima de tudo. Você é o pai da coisinha mais preciosa da minha vida. — Puxou o ar pela boca, o lábio trêmulo pelo choro reprimido na garganta. — Eu não quero perder você, amor. — Apertou a cintura de Jongin, que enfiou os dedos nos cabelos de Baekhyun, fazendo carinho no couro cabeludo. O moreno sentia os olhos encherem de lágrimas, mas não queria chorar. Emocionalmente, sabia ser o pilar mais firme entre o dois, e queria continuar assim para que Baekhyun sempre sentisse que teria seus braços para se expressar daquela maneira. 

— Eu ainda estou aqui, não estou? — perguntou, dando um beijo na bochecha de Baekhyun e envolvendo-o em um abraço quando ele deixou a taça sobre a bandeja. O Byun enfiou o rosto no pescoço de Jongin, apertando-o no abraço. Finalmente sentia-se em casa. — Não vou deixar você, a não ser que queira isso. — Fez carinho no braço de Baekhyun, coberto pela manga longa da camisa de algodão que ele usava. — Eu amo você. — Baekhyun deu um pequeno beijo na altura da mandíbula de Jongin antes de afastar um pouco o rosto para encará-lo. — Eu amo você e tudo que construímos juntos. Não me arrependo de nada que nos fez chegar até aqui. Mesmo alguns momentos ruins. Só sinto muito, de verdade, se te machuquei alguma vez. 

Baekhyun gostava de observar o perfil de Jongin. Era bonito, o desenho da boca, do nariz, do queixo, os olhos pequenos e a mandíbula marcada. Um conjunto encantador. Contudo, não tinha nada mais lindo que o olhar dele junto a um sorriso sem jeito; foi exatamente esse sorriso que ele direcionou a Baekhyun. 

— Sempre conversamos muito. Sobre qualquer coisa, até que tipo de pasta de dente vamos comprar — disse e o mais velho riu soprado. — Não vamos perder isso agora, tudo bem? — Ele gesticulou, apontando tanto para Baekhyun quanto para si mesmo. — Se algo te incomodar, conversa comigo. Eu juro que vou preferir sentar e conversar sobre, mesmo que seja um assunto desconfortável, do que deixar isso acontecer de novo. — Baekhyun assentiu, levando a mão até o rosto de Jongin e fazendo carinho. 

— Isso serve pra você também, amor. — Jongin concordou, um pouco contrariado, mas sabia que sim, que teria que parar de deixar as coisas acumularem como deixou. — E nessa situação… Já tem um problema enorme que temos que lidar, ficar mal em casa só piora tudo. Eu não quero isso. A Jina fica mal, tudo parece dar errado. — Deslizou o polegar pelo queixo e depois pelo lábio inferior de Jongin. 

— Eu vou tentar — murmurou e Baekhyun sorriu de lado, o dando um selinho demorado, que vagarosamente se tornou um beijo carinhoso, lento e profundo. 

Podia passar cinquenta anos, com certeza Baekhyun sempre amaria beijar Jongin. Ele o envolvia de um jeito que o deixava sem fôlego rapidamente. As mãos eram firmes, mas delicadas, e ele sabia perfeitamente onde tocar para fazer-lhe derreter em meio ao beijo. Os lábios cheios brincavam com sua sanidade e a língua brincava com a sua, tirando-lhe um sorriso em meio ao beijo. Ficaram naquela troca de beijos por um bom tempo. Oras, já tinham perdido as contas dos dias que passaram sem aproveitar um da boca do outro, então é claro que não iam se limitar agora. 

Baekhyun segurou Jongin pela mandíbula, sem força, afastando sua boca, sorrindo ao ver os lábios cheios vermelhinhos por causa dos seus beijos. Deu-o um selinho. Outro. E mais um… grunhindo ao que Jongin apertou-o e voltou a beijar-lhe tão profundamente quanto antes. 

— Não acredito que faz cinco anos que você perdeu essa belezinha aqui. — Baekhyun ergueu a mão esquerda para mostrar a aliança. Jongin riu, coçando a cabeça. 

— Eu não perdi… — Tentou explicar mais uma vez e Baekhyun balançou a cabeça para os lados, rindo. — Ok, perdi. Mas sua irmã encontrou, não foi? E ela está no seu dedo agora, então tudo certo — disse rapidamente, com um tom divertido. 

— E eu gosto muito de exibir ela. — Balançou os dedos antes de apoiar a mão no peito de Jongin, que mordeu o lábio, soltando devagar. Ele sabia muito bem que aquilo mexia com a sanidade do marido. — O esposo do poderoso Kim Jongin — falou com a voz rouquenha e teatralmente sensual, fazendo o moreno gargalhar. 

Jongin puxou Baekhyun para o seu colo, tendo cuidado para não bater na bandeja. Os dois tinham um sorrisinho no rosto, e o mais velho aproveitou para pegar a garrafa de vinho e servir os dois com mais um pouco. 

— O jantar estava gostoso. Não sabia que estava preparando isso pra gente. — Tomou um bom gole do vinho. Baekhyun mordeu o lábio, se ajeitando melhor no colo de Jongin, sentando sobre as coxas e sorrateiramente enfiando a mão dentro da camisa dele a fim de sentir a quentura da pele. 

— Tenho dotes culinários também. — Deu um sorriso ladino. Jongin subiu a mão pela coxa de Baekhyun até o quadril, apertando sem muita força. — Não queria que hoje passasse em branco, amor. E se você quiser — aproximou os rostos de novo, percebendo o olhar de Jongin perdido em sua boca —, podemos relembrar da época que ficávamos quando seus pais estavam em casa. — Arrastou suavemente as unhas pela barriga de Jongin, sorrindo ao ouvi-lo suspirar. 

— Ainda lembra de como fazíamos? — Ergueu o olhar para o de Baekhyun, arqueando a sobrancelha, vagando a mão até a bunda dele devagar. 

— Impossível esquecer — sussurrou, mordiscando o lábio de Jongin e puxando, deixando-o soltar lentamente. — Acho que foram algumas de nossas melhores noites, não acha? — Olhava-o nos olhos, os dedos finos tocando suavemente a barriga de Jongin, fazendo a pele morena se arrepiar. O contator assentiu, enchendo a mão da bunda de Baekhyun e puxando-o mais para cima de suas pernas, fazendo-o ficar sobre sua pélvis. 

— Só perde para o que fizemos em Paris — sussurrou, mantendo aquela conversa provocadora com Baekhyun, que fechou os olhos e sorriu, movendo um pouco o quadril para sentir Jongin melhor. Aproximou mais o rosto do mais velho, dando uma mordidinha no queixo dele, deslizando a ponta do nariz pela mandíbula até mordiscar o lóbulo da orelha. — Toda vez que penso nesse dia, bato uma — confessou. 

Baekhyun mordeu o lábio com força, se segurando para não extrapolar e colocar os pés pelas mãos implorando para que fossem até o ápice do negócio. Era agoniado e, droga, estava com uma puta saudade do seu marido. Porém, não queria nada rápido. Queria aproveitar e deixar rolar, era muito mais gostoso assim, mas foi impossível não empinar um pouquinho a bunda na mão de Jongin ao ouvir aquilo, suspirando e arranhando com um pouco de força a barriga do moreno, que gemeu baixinho, quase como um sopro, só para Baekhyun ouvir. 

— Estávamos loucos naquele dia — começou a mover o quadril lentamente, deitando um pouco a cabeça para o lado, deliciando-se com os beijos molhados e quentes que o Kim começou a distribuir por seu pescoço —, foi tão maravilhoso… 

Não eram lá de fazer loucuras na cama. Gostavam do papai e papai, para falar a verdade, gostavam de fazer devagar, de ladinho, sem nada extravagante. Porém, quando foram a Paris, descobriram um desejo incomum e perigoso, que os fizeram ter, com certeza, a melhor experiência de todo esse tempo juntos. Não era atoa que nunca saía da mente dos dois, e Baekhyun compreendia Jongin não aguentar a mão fora das calças ao lembrar-se disso, ele não era único. 

— _Você_ foi maravilhoso — disse Jongin, trocando os beijos por chupões sem muita força e mordidinhas, fazendo Baekhyun amolecer em seus braços e mover os quadris com mais vontade, estimulando-os. — Como sempre, Bae… maravilhoso e me fez ficar louco de tesão. — A voz rouquenha fez Baekhyun arrepiar-se todo, revirando os olhos e forçando o corpo para baixo, querendo sentir Jongin crescer para si. 

O clima estava gostoso na varanda. Era quase como se voltassem para a bolha somente deles, cheia de amor e desejo. Ninguém poderia pegá-los naquela, por sorte não havia vizinho de varanda, só em cima e embaixo. Jina estava dormindo que nem um anjinho no quarto dos pais, apenas a luz da sala estava ligada iluminando até onde estavam e o corredor. Poderiam tirar casquinha um do outro, certo? Mereciam. Estavam há tantas semanas sem nem trocar um beijo gostoso como o que começaram de novo, e era aniversário de casamento, qual é.

Provocaram um ao outro por todo o tempo na troca de beijos molhados e provocantes. Mãos para cá, suspiros e gemidos para lá, Baekhyun parecia que estava num eterno torpor, mas só era a satisfação de ter o marido duro pra um senhor caralho entre sua bunda, e ele forçando para que sentisse o que causou. Céus, era maravilhoso. Jongin era todo maravilhoso, sendo bem sincero. Ele causava mais arrepios que a brisa fria abraçando-os do lado de fora como estavam. Mas era um arrepio quente, que fazia uma sensação gostosa subir pela espinha e o provocava a empinar mais, esfregando-se com quase desespero, amando ouvir os gemidos roucos de Jongin que estava com o rosto enfiado em seu pescoço, segurando com força em sua bunda com as duas mãos. 

Haviam deixado o vinho de lado. Quer dizer, a garrafa quase vazia e as taças. Não era atoa que Baekhyun sentia o corpo pegar fogo, sempre ficava assim quando bebia vinho e Jongin já imaginava a segunda intenção dele ao comprar a bebida. Baekhyun não era bobo e o moreno muito menos. Ademais, estavam sufocando o desejo incansável que tinham um pelo outro, no primeiro beijo que deram para ele florescer novamente, foi como mil fogos de artifício explodindo pouco a pouco à medida que ficavam mais insanos. 

— A Jina… — Baekhyun tentou falar alguma coisa plausível, mas só conseguiu jogar a cabeça para trás com a boca aberta, reprimindo um gemido na garganta por sentir o corpo todo tremer com Jongin chupando seus mamilos depois de jogar sua camisa pra longe. — Amor — chamou, puxando os cabelos da nuca do marido com força, só assim ele parou o que fazia e levantou o rosto, lançando um sorriso filho da puta para Baekhyun. — Eu deveria ter acreditado quando minha mãe disse que você não prestava, Kim Jongin — brincou, grunhindo baixinho e abraçando o moreno pelos ombros, beijando-o mais um pouquinho. — Deixa eu ver como ela tá e pegar um cobertor. 

— Você sabe que a Jina é difícil de acordar no meio da noite, Bae — murmurou manhoso, tentando convencer o marido a não sair do seu colo. Porra, não tinha nada melhor que a bunda gostosa de Baekhyun sobre seu pau, causando aquele aperto gostoso e rebolando. Distribuiu beijos pelo pescoço dele todinho, arrancando uma risada gostosa de Baekhyun e apertando-o no abraço. — Eu tô quase lá, não faz isso comigo — choramingou praticamente, beijando atrás da orelha de Baekhyun, sentindo o cheiro do xampu e sorrindo ao que ele realmente tremeu no seu colo com aquele simples carinho. 

Baekhyun se encolheu todinho em seu colo, rebolando com vontade, querendo tirar a porcaria daquelas roupas e sentar em Jongin para ele ver o que era realmente bom. Tentou duas vezes se recompor, mas só na terceira tentativa que conseguiu se desvencilhar dos toques de Jongin, levantando-se rapidamente — e quase cambaleando para trás por estar praticamente zonzo de prazer, o que fez Jongin rir e estender a mão para ajudá-lo, mas Baekhyun só deu uma tapa nela —, saindo da varanda após pegar a camisa e vestir de todo jeito. Pelo menos assim conseguia esconder o probleminha entre as pernas. 

Entrou no quarto com todo cuidado e, de fato, Jina dormia como um anjo, praticamente na mesma posição que Baekhyun viu depois de sair do banho. Ajeitou o cobertor sobre ela, pegando outro grande e felpudo e um travesseiro. Com o mesmo cuidado para não fazer barulho, procurou pelo lubrificante no guarda-roupa. Sentia-se quando começaram a namorar, quando ia para a casa de Jongin e os pais dele estavam em casa. Uma cama de solteiro foi companheira por um bom tempo, e fazer escondido, sem poder fazer barulho nenhum, atiçava um prazer enorme nos dois. Não era atoa que estavam ansiosos agora também. 

Jongin, por sua vez, deixou a bandeja em um canto com a garrafa de vinho e as taças. O probleminha estava bem visível, chamava de efeito Byun Baekhyun porque, desde sempre, ele tinha aquele maldito efeito sobre si. Exatamente, de pau duro e de quatro (apesar de, agora, não ser _bem_ “de quatro”, mas vale a expressão). Tirou a camisa, deixando-a de lado e sorriu, meio sem jeito meio sacana, quando Baekhyun apareceu na sala, andando até a varanda, admirando seu corpo sem disfarçar de que gostava muito do que via. 

Baekhyun era louco pelo corpo do marido desde sempre. Exaltava a obra-prima todas as vezes, beijava todo, tocava em tudo. E não fez muito diferente dessa vez. Deixou as coisas no chão onde deitaram e beijou Jongin de novo, viajando suas mãos pelo tronco magro, sem muitas definições, Jongin não era lá um apaixonado por academia. Não demorou muito para ele se encostar no muro e nas grades e estar com a mão dentro da calça de moletom, atiçando-o até o limite, até ele perder o controle e deitarem no chão da varanda, coberto pelo edredom felpudo. 

Jongin não tirou nenhuma peça de roupa de Baekhyun. Particularmente, gostava de como ele ficava agoniado para que fosse sempre direto ao ponto. Ouvir os resmungos dele o fazia rir e ficar com mais vontade ainda de se empenhar para fazê-lo enlouquecer um pouco mais. Cobertos com o edredom, apenas abaixou a calça dele, deixando a bunda cheinha para suas mãos terem total livre acesso nelas. A saudade falava muito mais alto e era impossível controlar o desejo naquela altura. 

Impaciente, Baekhyun foi direto em colocar o pau de Jongin para fora da roupa, não sendo impedido, claro que não, em ficar esfregando a glande entre a bunda, provocando-os debaixo do cobertor, fazendo Jongin descontar a vontade de meter até Baekhyun ficar com as pernas trêmulas em beijos e mordidinhas e chupões pelo pescoço do marido, e a mão dentro da camisa dele, provocando os mamilos durinhos e fazendo o mais velho suspirar e gemer baixinho. 

— Eu me preparei no banho — disse um pouco exasperado, arrancando um riso rouco de Jongin, que forçou o quadril contra o seu, forçando a cabecinha no períneo. Inferno, queria que ele forçasse em outro lugar, mas, porra, estremeceu todinho com o estímulo. — Jonginnie — apelou olhando sobre o ombro, mordendo o lábio inferior com força —, vai logo… 

— Você é tão apressado — constatou o óbvio, distraindo Baekhyun com sua boca mordiscando a orelha, a língua brincando por ela, enquanto sua mão descia pela barriga do marido até envolver o pênis dele, duro e muito úmido na ponta. — Brincou com seus dedos, hum? — O Byun fechou os olhos, odiava com todas as forças aquele tom de voz de Jongin, provocador e ligeiramente zombeteiro. Odiava porque seu corpo reagia sem que nem percebesse, prova disso foi pulsar na mão dele e tentar forçar a cabecinha na sua bunda, choramingando pelo incômodo. — Calminha, amor — sussurrou, descendo os dedos para massagear as bolas de Baekhyun. 

— Por favor — implorou meio aéreo, e nem Jongin com toda aquela marra conseguiu resistir. 

Sua situação já não estava tão boa assim, sentia que a qualquer momento ia gozar entre os dedos e a bunda de Baekhyun. Deixou de fazê-lo carinho só para buscar o potinho de lubrificante jogado ao lado deles, melando os dedos e em seguida o próprio pau, não resistindo em fazer carinho na entradinha de Baekhyun também, sorrindo ao sentir ele empinar todinho. Enfiou a pontinha do dedo, apoiando-se no antebraço para observar com perfeição as reações do marido só com aquele mero estímulo. Não iam aguentar muito, mas isso não era um problema. Mesmo uma rapidinha tornava-se a melhor foda que Jongin poderia ter em toda sua vida, só porque era com Baekhyun, seu marido, o homem pelo qual era louco. 

— É todo seu — sussurrou, deixando um beijo na bochecha corada pelo calor do momento debaixo do edredom. Baekhyun passou a língua entre os lábios, erguendo o olhar para Jongin enquanto envolvia o pau dele de novo, punhetando bem devagar antes de encaixar a glande. 

Os lábios finos e avermelhados estavam entreabertos, os olhos cintilando de prazer, os cabelos ainda um pouco úmidos do banho. Jongin segurou firme na cintura de Baekhyun, sem deixar de observar as reações alheias enquanto ele brincava de tirar e colocar só a glande. Deixou que ele aproveitasse disso, porém, queria muito mais. 

— Quietinho — falou ao colar a boca próximo ao ouvido de Baekhyun, afastando a mão e enfiando todo seu pau bem devagar. Baekhyun quase gemeu alto, mas com a segunda ordem de Jongin de não fazer barulho, deixou o gemido morrer na garganta, mordendo o lábio com força e segurando no braço do marido. 

Sua primeira reação foi tentar se afastar, mas, céus, era maravilhoso e ficava melhor ainda. Então empinou a bunda, só ficando satisfeito quando Jongin estava até o talo, todinho dentro de si, com a respiração pesada contra sua bochecha, xingando o quanto era quente e apertado e gostoso pra caralho. Sorriu, pegando a mão de Jongin e levando-a para frente, punhetando seu pau tanto com sua mão quanto com a dele. 

Naqueles momentos de puro desejo, Baekhyun com certeza não encontrava nada melhor que estar sentindo o calor, o tamanho, Jongin por inteiro, tocando, beijando, amando. Tinham uma sintonia perfeita e tudo ficava melhor quando estavam fazendo escondido. 

— _Amor_ — chamava Baekhyun pelo marido, manhoso, zonzo de prazer, agora com os dedos enfiados nos cabelos de Jongin, puxando-os enquanto ele metia lentamente, mas firme e fundo, masturbava-lhe e beijava seu pescoço. Com as palavras emboloadas, pediu para que o moreno não parasse. 

Nem Jongin queria parar. Estavam pegando fogo, suados, escondidos pela penumbra da luz da rua, pois a da sala haviam desligado. O moreno gemia próximo ao ouvido de Baekhyun, grunhia, quase rosnava quando o marido empinada e rebolava. 

Ficaram naquela bagunça por algum tempo, Jongin dando o que o Byun queria desde o começo daquela pegação quase proibida: sua porra, quente, escorrendo pela bunda bonitinha dele. E, claro, não iria deixar passar a saudade que estava de sentir Baekhyun em sua boca. Então não deixou nem ele raciocinar direito, pegando-o enquanto ele estava beirando um orgasmo, com o corpo todo tremendo em meio a um espasmo e outro; debaixo do cobertor, chupou Baekhyun, colocou ele todinho na boca, apertando a coxa dele com força quando ele quase gritou em surpresa e prazer. Mamou seu marido como ele merecia, com dedicação, sentindo-o pulsar em sua língua, deixando-o gozar tudo que queria em sua boca, fazendo-o alvo do desespero do orgasmo, puxando seus cabelos com força, arqueando as costas, tremendo e chegando a machucar o lábio com a força que mordeu. 

Ajeitou a calça e cueca de Baekhyun rente à cintura, assim como a sua, subindo por cima dele, sorrindo ao vê-lo tentar normalizar a respiração com os olhos fechados e os braços jogados para cima da cabeça. Deu-o um selinho, fazendo carinho no lábio machucado com o polegar, recebendo um beijinho nele. 

— Será que depois dos quarenta ainda vou te deixar assim? — perguntou Jongin, sorrindo e fazendo carinho no rosto de Baekhyun, que se remexeu para ficar melhor debaixo dele, enfiando um dos braços por debaixo do cobertor para fazer carinho nas costas suadas do Kim. Sorriu, balançando a cabeça para os lados e abrindo os olhos. 

— Eu tenho certeza — respondeu com o ar de riso. 

— E aos cinquenta? — Jongin começou a distribuir beijos pelo rosto de Baekhyun, mordendo de levinho a bochecha corada pelo calor de antes. 

— É aos cinquenta que vai ficar mais gostoso ainda. — Jongin gargalhou, enfiando o rosto no pescoço de Baekhyun e sentindo o cheirinho dele misturado ao de sexo e suor. 

Ficaram daquele jeito por algum tempo, aproveitando a companhia um do outro que, apesar de estarem há várias semanas ficando 24 horas debaixo do mesmo teto, não estavam tendo. Jongin ajeitou-se ao lado de Baekhyun, ficando abraçado ao corpo menor que o seu, gostando do carinho em suas costas e seu cabelo. O cobertor estava amontoado da cintura para baixo, as pernas entrelaçadas, a frieza do chão assim, nem era tão nítida. Baekhyun precisava de um banho de novo, sabia disso, mas não queria sair do abraço, nem do momento que criaram, então se permitiu aproveitar mais um pouco, de olhos fechados, Jongin com o rosto enfiado em seu pescoço. Só não estava mais perfeito porque só ficaria com sua filha ali. Porém, ela estava ressonando baixinho, sonhando com um monte de ursinhos em um mundo de doces. 

Não era como se tudo fosse tornar-se mil maravilhas e houvesse um final feliz para os três. Houveram dias ruins, outras discussões e até aquele mesmo sentimento de que tudo estava errado. Porém, também houveram conversas sinceras, problemas resolvidos, momentos em família e, principalmente, muito amor.

E não houve um final feliz, nem um triste. Não houve um fim. Baekhyun e Jongin tiveram muitos outros aniversários de casamento e aproveitaram cada um deles da melhor maneira possível. 

**Fim**

༄

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... e acabou!  
> nhaaa eu amei demais escrever isso, amei mesmo. coloquei toda minha experiência em discussão de relacionamento (bem trágico isso aliás kkkkk), mas foi bom, porque só fluiu e isso aconteceu muito rápido. agradeço um montão pelos comentários e apoio que deram a essa história, não sabem o quanto me deixou feliz. sempre amei escrever kaibaek, mas acabava adiando e decidi voltar pra eles porque são uns amores também <3 espero que tenha valido a pena para vocês chegarem até aqui como valeu pra mim. eu tô feliz! obrigada a bia e a lua também.
> 
> enfim, até mais, amores, espero voltar o mais rápido possível! <3


End file.
